Trials In Life
by nim1980
Summary: Mai Tokiha was not a rich woman. As her brother collapsed into coma, a jet-braided-haired girl helps her brother. After helping her, Mai thanked and vowed to help the jet-haired girl. Mai did not expect her request, but she agreed and stuck through with girl in tough coming times. (AU-verse)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:- I do not claim nor own anything. ****All rights are reserved to their respective owners and no copyright infringement ****was ****intended. ****This fiction is for pure ****entertainment**** only and not for commercial purposes.**

* * *

At a backyard of a fair abode, a couple, a man and a woman, were quarrelling over their profound love. The man nearing his mature age and pass his adult years, held onto the orange-haired woman's arms. The woman was no delicate figure in her adults, her hands firmly pushing the man's chest as his lips pursued onto hers. He was furious, determined to take the heart of the woman he loves, as he firmly and unknowingly hurt the woman's arms. But it was not so, when the woman herself shoved him forcefully off her, nearly throwing him off the ground. He fell with a thud onto the mowed grass, while she retreated as she folded and grasped her hands on her upper-arms.

"Why...?" he muttered vehemently, his hands balled into a fists with malicious fury.

"Why?!" he repeated loudly this time as turned his head down to look at the shivering woman.

The woman quaked and trembled as his eyes bore into hers, like shredding her form with such dread and malice. She refused to step any closer towards him, fearing she might once again be assaulted. She took calm breaths as heart thumped ever painfully. Once she felt steady, she sighed remorsefully, as she will answer with honesty.

"Yuuichi... No, Tate..." she said his last name rather than his first name.

"Why Mai? Why refuse me?... I love you! Mai Tokiha!" Yuuichi Tate melancholy and angrily spoke, his eyes furrowed tightly as his lips tightly shut and trembled.

Mai Tokiha flinched as her name was called eruptively, but she must steel her nerve and assert her will to her once friend and rejected lover. She unfolded her arms and laced them together at her centre torso. With a sated breath into her lungs, she firmly stood and locked her fiery strong violet-eyes to Yuuichi. Both in a battle of dominance and will.

"Tate... I've never loved you more but just as a friend-"

"You lie! I gave you everything! Even letting my heart to you! How could you!?" Yuuichi growled as he stood and tower over Mai, angry eyes glaring into hers as his hands stayed to his sides, quaking to grab her forcefully.

Mai refused to stir or flinch, "I never took your heart, Tate... it was you being denial." she spoke with gentle yet firm fervour, her own violet eyes fighting back against Yuuichi's dominant use of fear and terror.

"I couldn't love you... Tate." Mai admitted, her brows and lips lowered sadly but her eyes still intensely gazed into Yuuichi's.

"Impossible! It's you who is denying it!" Yuuichi retorted as his hands threw over to Mai's upper-arms, but she resisted quickly and grasped her hands onto his wrists.

"Look! At! Me! Tate!" Mai roared that her hands nearly crushed Yuuichi's, he flinched and cowered as his eyes looked to Mai's.

"'I' am 'me'... 'you' don't love 'me'... tell me Yuuichi. What is it about 'me' that 'you' love?" Mai stated and asked as her angered tone quelled down.

Yuuichi smirked confidently, "You're as beautiful as a true princess, your strength is just as a mother would, and your heart, so open and loving that anyone will find you endearing." he smiled, reaching his hands up to cup Mai's cheeks, but, they were firmly held in place by Mai's hands.

Mai lightly smiled, "That was very sweet... but Tate... as much as that was lovely." she pulled down his hands she had grasped, away from her as she took a few steps back from him.

Mai sighed and turned her head down, "Tate. How could you..." she sighed again with a shake of her head, but Yuuichi thought otherwise as he believed Mai was happy with him. Before he could take a step forward...

"Takumi..." Mai started and freed her hands from Yuuichi, causing him to stiffen and freeze as he heard Mai's little brother's name.

"I love him, Tate... do you even realise how it had hurt me so much?" Mai's violet eyes bore into Yuuichi as she turned her head back up, Yuuichi flinched in guilt as her eyes showed regret and pain.

"Every time I want to visit him, **you** pulled me away from him. Saying that he's a growing boy and will soon grow independent. I agree, but that doesn't change the fact that I am his **sister**, Tate." Mai's tears started and lingered at the corner of her eyes. Pain and guilt she had withheld for so long when she became Yuuichi's girlfriend, not lover.

"He-" Yuuichi startled when Mai's eyes suddenly turned furious, her tears shedding down her cheeks. Guilt and desire to wipe away those tears, tore his heart as he knew coming closer to Mai would only make her reject him more.

"I know... but I want to be there, to see him grow and be loved... Did you know? He has a girlfriend he loves. She had stayed with him in my place. She was there much more than I have, and that **hurts me!** Tate..." Mai's words roared, even though she was just speaking rather than yelling.

"Any time I want to hear his voice, **you** won't let me call him, or even write to him! It frustrates me when I think that my on little brother believed that I hate him..." Mai's anger dripped just as her tears did.

"I want him to know that I love him... it tore me... when..." Mai broke down and fell on her knees, palms to her eyes but tears still flood down her palm and through her opened fingers.

Yuuichi flinched and shivered, guilt and regret swelled into him. Aware of the day he hid and lied to Mai of her little brother's collapse.

**x0x0x0x|x0x0x0x|x0x0x0x**

He wanted Mai to fall for her, so he set up the best date he could, even seducing or charming her. Yet it was for naught. Takumi's girlfriend had desperately searched and went to Mai, telling her that Takumi had been sent straight to the hospital. Mai quickly dashed off from the two shocked people, her sprint was so quick that dust and wind had gathered behind her. People that had seen her from the distance, quickly stepped away. Her violet eyes were burning and her face showed naught but anger and pure desperation.

When she had gotten there, far more quicker than the two that were left behind. The doctor had come out of the operating room, a furrowed and stressed expression was on that doctor. Mai fell to the floor on her knees, her expression of blank hopelessness as she was struck by the unwanted yet necessary bad news. When Takumi's girlfriend had arrived, with Yuuichi far from her but slowly walking his way over. She went to Mai, gasping as she looked upon Mai's face, tears streaked down Mai's cheeks as violet-eyes dulled and lips hung open.

With a shivering hand, the girl embraced Mai, she gasped at how awfully cold Mai's skin was. The girl shook her head and tried to console Mai, even though she was hurt too and barely even know Mai's name. The two, girl and woman, sat at the chairs just beside the door to the operating room. No words were spoken, just their closeness and Mai's arm being softly caressed.

A few hours later, Mai's hollowed words asked the green-haired girl when had her brother collapsed, and why did she not hear of his condition long ago before even Mai went out with Yuuichi. The girl gulped but bravely spoke her words, she had stayed with Takumi and was about to head home to change her clothes. Just before she left the door, she heard a long beep and rushed back in. Takumi had both of his hands to his chest, where his heart lie. Frantically, she called the nurse and doctor and sent him off straight away. Then she called the phone number to Mai's home. A male voice was on the other end, she told him about Takumi, and the voice said he will relay the message as soon as possible.

Mai's eyes widened, and burned as she looked to the girl. The girl flinched and leaned back, quaking at her seat. When Yuuichi arrived, Mai turned her eyes from the girl to Yuuichi, boring into him with such intensity that the girl shivered and made no attempts to stop her. Mai stood and walked over to Yuuichi. Just as Yuuichi looked over to Mai, a fist wrecked and nearly destroyed his face, launching him off the ground as he flew back with such devastating force. Mai saw that Yuuichi was knocked out, but her fury did not quell and went over to him, picking him up by the collar of his shirt. A loud slap went to his cheek, waking up with a daze as pain shot across his body from his face. But as his eyes drew onto Mai, he knew he was done for and regretted what he had done.

Just before a fist collided to his face, Mai turned her angry eyes to a pair of kind and firm golden-eyes. Her punching arm was grasped by that girl's lithe hand, younger than her around four or so years. The golden-eyed girl shook her head and told her to let him go, and she will buy the best people to help Mai's brother. Upon hearing them, Mai's eyes widened as her body shook and struggled, was it true? or a lie? She thought. But she gave no second thoughts. She let go Yuuichi and embraced her arms around the golden-eyed girl. Sobbing as she pleaded onto the jet-haired girl. Two arms embraced and warmly wrapped around Mai, speaking soft words and telling her to let her off to call them immediately. Yuuichi had already ran off in fear, his guilt forgotten.

**x0x0x0x|x0x0x0x|x0x0x0x**

"I-I... I'm sorry." Yuuichi knelt down as he reached his hands onto Mai's shoulders.

Mai quickly shoved those hands before they even touched her. Throwing a searing slap to him as she bent and fell to the side, hands on the grass as she refrained from lying down. Yuuichi stumbled back with a daze, hands trembling as he reached up to touch his burning cheek.

Mai stood, "You.. you..." her words nearly becoming venomous, biting her lips as she tried to keep her temper in control.

Mai turned and left him and as she opened the door, "We're through... you... **were**... my friend... now I just want to... **forget you**." slamming the door shut and ran off the abode, belonging to Yuuichi.

Yuuichi stared blankly, a void rupturing in his heart so full of guilt and regret. The words he heard from his 'love' shattered his very soul and heart. He sat there on his knees, mouth gaped open, lips shut tightly and almost crushing the muscles in his mouth. A hiccup at his throat, tears trailed down his cheeks, and then... he cried...

**x0x0x0x|x0x0x0x|x0x0x0x**

Mai had ran off far away from Yuuichi, her legs still carrying her across the silent pathway. She didn't need to know where she had to go but leave the place she once knew. She actually did fell in love with him, his sweet and funny attitude, although a bit rough on the edge, he had a different way in caring. She just never knew how awfully selfish it was of him to be possessive over her. Mai shook her head as she ran down the path as tears fell down her cheeks. However, she had not noticed that she had run off the path as her eyes were closed.

The traffic light was in green, a distant car sped along the roads and did not stop, unaware of the running girl. Closer and closer as the two, woman and car, will soon collide. Roars growing louder at the sound of the engine, rapid thumping footsteps as she drowned out every sound from her ears. The person that drove that car was in a blur, speed being the only thing that mattered ignoring everything as the person drove in a straight road. As the two came close within inches...

"Mai!" a woman shouted franticly as her arms threw around Mai and pulled her back.

Mai stumbled backwards as she was pulled forcefully, the car wheezed past them with a windy sound breezing through. Mai sobbed and struggled, ignoring the fact she could have died. The woman held her firmly as she dodged Mai's elbows, trying to call out to her.

"Let me go! Just! Let me go!" Mai yelled as she fought against the two arms around her midriff.

"Mai! Mai!" the woman called, hoping her voice will reach her, almost risking a good blunt strike to her cheeks as Mai's elbows almost pounded into her.

Mai froze at the familiar voice she knew of, and her true best friend she had been stuck with since her primary school. She stiffly turned, unaware of her own reddened eyes and glistening tears. Violet-eyes meet concerned green-eyes. Mai hiccuped, then she bawled and hung her head down. The green-eyed woman widened her eyes and sat upright, quickly embracing Mai to her chest. Wet tears soaked onto her clothes as she rubbed soothingly on Mai's back, rocking and cradling Mai as she spoke soothing words.

A long while later, Mai was silent, the woman turned worried and gently pushed Mai off her. A small smile on her lips as she wiped the tears on her cheeks and eyes. She wondered what had hurt her best friend, who was usually cheerful and a warm friend that many people would find her endearing. She shook her head as this wasn't the time to worry and remain here, on a nearly empty pathway. As she turned and looked to her side, her grocery bags were a mess. She sighed in relief as the bags were sealed securely, fearful of her girlfriend's wrath.

Carefully she let Mai's head rest on her shoulder, as her hand dug into her pocket. She pulled out a mobile phone and quickly scrolled through her contact list, calling for her girlfriend. She leaned and adjusted herself as she wrapped an arm around Mai, wary of Mai slanting off her. As she got her girlfriend's name and contacted her, Mai softly whimpered at her shoulder. She could have listened, but her girlfriend had already picked up her call.

"Hey... Yeah... It's Mai, she's in trouble I think... Yea, sorry about this... Oh, I would never... Thanks, Shizuru... and sorry but could you pick us up?..." the green-eyed woman asked, her cheeks a light pink as she was teased by her girlfriend.

"Ok, ok, I promise I'll take less mayonnaise... Please? I'd rather not show anyone... Shizuru? Shizuru?! Hey?!" she nearly yelped and blushed furiously, she would rather not have anyone see her soft side, except to a few important people.

"Mou... I wonder why I love her." she said as she smiled, putting her phone back into her pocket. She chuckled lightly as she heard her girlfriend giggling through the phone before ending the call.

Not a moment too soon, a car stopped just beside them. The green-eyed woman turned her eyes towards the car. A woman in her adult age, gracefully stepped out of the vehicle and locked her red-eyes to the green-eyed woman.

"Ara, Ara... did Natsuki charmed her a new girlfriend?" Shizuru teased, earning her a lopsided smile from Natsuki as she wrapped Mai's arm around her shoulder.

"I would never, not when there's one as graceful as you." Natsuki teased back, Shizuru blushed and smiled with a giggle as she opened the car's back door.

"Meanie. I forgive you." Shizuru sneakily pecked her lips to Natsuki's cheek, causing her to nearly stumble and almost hit Mai's head onto the car's door.

"Jeez..." Natsuki whined as she looked around, hoping no one had seen the brief intimacy.

"Hehe~... It's nothing to worry about, Nat~su~ki." Shizuru whispered huskily into Natsuki's ear, shivering as Natuski felt those breaths tickle.

Natsuki frowned as she watched her girlfriend slip inside the car's back seat. Once Shizuru had settled inside, Natsuki lifted Mai and brought her into Shizuru's arms. Mai's head rested comfortably onto Shizuru's lap, while her body and legs tucked into the seat. Shizuru rested her hand on Mai's legs, while the other securely holding Mai's head.

Natsuki looked to her girlfriend with a smirk. She quickly slipped inside the back of the car, avoiding her hands from touching Mai as her lips pecked onto Shizuru's. Shizuru yelped and blushed a light pink as she pouted and looked to Natsuki.

"Mou... Give me a proper kiss, Meanie." Shizuru whined, while Natsuki chuckled as she slipped back out.

"Hmm... Maybe when we get home and have a little private session." Natsuki eyes twinkled with a sly smile.

Shizuru lightly yelped, "Me-Meanie." she softly whined as she hid her red blush, but smiling brightly at the thought of her private session.

"I'll be back." Natsuki said and gently but firmly closed the car's back door.

Shizuru shook her head as she smiled excitedly of her loving girlfriend, knowing Natsuki's tendency to keep a cool image in public. She looked down at her lap, Mai's cheeks glittered, supposedly that Natsuki had wiped those tears away. She smiled and pulled out a handkerchief in her pocket, softly pressing and wiping Mai's cheeks. Mai whimpered at her lap as the name of her brother escaped Mai's lips. Shizuru smiled softly and let her hand gently brush Mai's hair. Mai nuzzled closer into that soft and tender touch. Just then, Natsuki slipped inside to the driver's seat as she put the grocery bag on the navigator's seat. As she buckled the bag securely, she turned her head between the front seats and frowned.

"Hehe~. It's not what you think, silly." Shizuru tapped her index finger to Natsuki's nose.

Natsuki pecked her lips to Shizuru's pointing finger, "Convince me when it's my turn." she grinned as she watched Shizuru pout and blushed a pink hue.

Shizuru blew as raspberry to Natsuki, but Natsuki leaned forward and captured her tongue into her mouth. A hand trailed over to Natsuki's blue hair, as their kiss deepened. Until a light moan disrupted them, parting them apart as they looked down on Shizuru's lap. The two women smiled and caressed Mai's face, Natsuki brushed her bangs from her forehead, while Shizuru threaded and brushed her hair.

"Erm..." Natsuki trailed as she reclined her hand, "You... don't mind?" worried green-eyes gazed into red-eyes.

Shizuru smiled gently and pulled Natsuki for a quick kiss to the lips. They smiled as they parted. Shizuru assuredly nodded. Natsuki smiled and sat back on the driver's seat, buckling the seatbelt securely around her and closed the car's door. With a start of the car's engine, Natsuki mentally noted to drive safely and avoid the car from jolting too much. As the car moved along the road, her eyes briefly looked at the mirror hanging on the roof. A soft smile on their lips, except for Mai as her expression tightened from an uncomfortable day.

* * *

Author:- Hello! Got a new story up, but be warned that it's completely raw and unedited. Also I can't for the life of me, remember the character's personality and nicknames. So It may end up being out of character, but I'll try to at least maintain a certain significance on the originals. Absolutely no promises will be made, cause I'm definitely a lazy fellow. Also, it was intentional that I made the story to have vague details, mainly because I won't remember them. And as for editors, I'm not very willing and it would be unfair to them, partly due to my laziness and horrible memory span. Oh, and I'm trying this new format to at least keep things within ease when reading. I had that complain before so, I'll try some different formats, but please specify when you complain, otherwise I'm just wondering lost. Bye bye! Enjoy what you will, within reason and respect. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:- I do not claim nor own anything. ****All rights are reserved to their respective owners and no copyright infringement ****was ****intended. ****This fiction is for pure ****entertainment**** only and not for commercial purposes.**

* * *

In a quiet abode, far from Yuuichi's, was a home that resided two women. Occasionally they were visited and often stayed by their cousins and siblings. However as it was for the moment, only three woman were in that abode, one resting in the living room, while the other two were in their shared bedroom.

At their shared bedroom, the two woman had contented expressions on their faces. The blue-haired women, rested her head on the lap of the brown-haired women. The brown-haired woman was in the midst of cleaning the ear canals of the blue-haired woman. As the cotton swab rolled around to sweep the last of the wax, the brown-haired women, bent down and blew through the blue-haired women's ear.

"Hehe~. That tickles, Shizuru~." the women on her lap giggled as two hands wrung around one of her thighs.

"Natsuki, stay still... and mind your hands." Shizuru chided and smiled, enjoying the warm palms around her thigh as her girlfriend sighed at her lap.

"Mmm... I can't help it..." Natsuki sighed contentedly, her own hands touching the bare skin of her girlfriend, mocking a feigned snore as she nuzzled.

"Hmm... My laps are that good as a pillow?" Shizuru asked swept a tissue in a soothing circle around Natsuki's ear.

Natsuki brightly smiled and hugged Shizuru's thigh, "Yup! All for myself!" she playfully gloated and placed two soft kiss to Shizuru's thighs.

Shizuru chuckled, "Ara~ Ara~, does that make me Natsuki's bedmate in ready?" she teased, eliciting a light yelp from Natsuki as a streak of pink blush spread from her cheeks.

Natsuki stiffly turned her head to Shizuru, "Shi-Shizuru?! M-M-Mai's... here..." she said as her tone dropped softer, her own face turning redder.

Shizuru dangerously smiled as she slid her hand up and down Natsuki's thigh, while the other hand brushed away the strand of hairs from Natsuki's face, then cupped her hand to the cheek. Natsuki swallowed a lump in her throat, trying to remove her hands from Shizuru's thigh, but they were settled under them as Shizuru put more weight to restrain her hands free.

"Nat~su~ki~." Shizuru chimed as her breath tickled Natsuki's lips.

"Er... Erm... Uh..." Natsuki nervously muttered as she tried to excuse herself out, but her eyes still drawn to those lovely lips near hers.

Shizuru leaned closer teasingly, her red-eyes looking at her favourite green-eyes. Natsuki froze, her heart beating loudly as her girlfriend's skin touched her chest, brown strands of hair hung down around her like curtains. Natsuki pursed her lips out and shut her eyes, within inches, Shizuru stayed there smiling mischievously as pulled out her mobile phone sneakily. With the phone in Shizuru's hand and the other cupping Natsuki's cheek, she gently moved her thumb and brushed them around Natsuki's lips.

A low and eager whine as Shizuru refrained from giggling. Moving her thumb away, Shizuru grazed her lips to Natsuki, drawing out Natsuki's lips further as Shizuru pulled back. Natsuki whined again, unaware that Shizuru had pulled back to capture a picture with her mobile phone. With a tap of Shizuru's finger, a snap sound alerted Natsuki to open her eyes, blinking as her lips pursed out. Her green-eyes looked to the mobile phone on Shizuru's hand, then she turned her eyes to Shizuru, who was smiling in glee and red-eyes twinkling with mischief.

Slowly, the pieces come together into Natsuki's mind, she glared and frowned as she looked to Shizuru. A tongue hung out from her lips as a hand off from Natsuki's cheek, formed into a v-pose with two fingers up.

"Hehe~, Picture get." Shizuru playfully said with a wink.

Natuski blinked rapidly, then she growled as she glared her eyes to Shizuru. But with her hands still under Shizuru's thigh, she pouted and hid her face to Shizuru's lap, crying as tiny tears soak onto Shizuru's skin. As Shizuru felt her thigh wet with droplets, Shizuru hurriedly put the phone to the side of her on the bed. Her hands caressing soothingly on Natsuki's shoulder and hair. She feared that she may have gone too far with her prank.

"Natuski?..." Shizuru's worried voice called into Natsuki's ear, her hand slipping free from under Shizuru's thigh unwarily.

Just as Shizuru cupped gently to Natsuki's face and turned her, a wicked smile was across Natsuki's lips.

"Payback." Natsuki said.

"Eek!" Shizuru yelped as she was suddenly on her back on the bed, hands pinned above her as Natsuki straddled on her hips.

"Ehe-he-he..." Natuski cackled as she narrowed her eyes on Shizuru, an evil grin on her lips as her free hand rummaged inside Shizuru's pocket.

"Wah! Wait! Natsuki! What are you doing?!" Shizuru yelped and struggled out of Natsuki's grasped hands on hers.

"Something delightful~." Natsuki cooed evilly as her hand dug out Shizuru's lipstick.

Shizuru stared wide-eyed, "You wouldn't dare, Natsuki Kruger." she dreadfully said as the lipstick drew nearer to her face.

Natsuki chuckled, "No... No I wouldn't... Shizuru Viola." she put away the lipstick from Shizuru and quickly latched her lips to Shizuru.

Shizuru stayed still as her lips felt the warm and moist touch of Natsuki's lips, the grasping hand above her, glided down her arm. Shizuru moaned and shivered as the glided hand crossed up her shoulders, then up her neck, and finally tenderly cupping her jaw. Her mind drew into a nearly blank state, urging for more of Natsuki's touch. She groaned as her eyes slid shut, unaware that Natsuki too, had similar intention as Shizuru.

Natsuki's tongue licked teasingly around Shizuru's lips, with a groan from Shizuru and slightly ajar lips. Natsuki pulled back with her own mobile phone ready in her hand, leaving her cupped hands to Shizuru's jaw, teasing Shizuru as she writhed at the lovely touches of her fingertips under the jaw.

"Na-Nat-suki..." Shizuru sensually groaned as she bit her lips, brows wrinkled in frustration as she opened her eyelids.

"Shi~zu~ru~." Natsuki chimed, pressing her thumb on the phone as soon as she left her hand from Shizuru's jaw.

With a clicking sound from Natsuki's phone, Shizuru was left speechless and blinking her eyes in pure, utter confusion. Natuski giggled and softly kissed her lips to Shizuru's. As she parted, she placed an index finger to Shizuru's nose. Shizuru's lips stayed neutral and her red-eyes looked to her nose, looking cross-eyed.

"Picture~get~." Natsuki chimed victoriously, pulling her cupped hand back as she stood up.

"I'll check on Mai, see you soon~." Natsuki said as she left the room.

Shizuru blinked her eyes as she watched Natsuki leave the room, door ajar and soft thudding steps down the hall. After awhile, Shizuru let out a breath she didn't even remember when she had held. She patted and felt her hands around the bed, searching for her phone. When she did, she picked it up and scrounged through the device's album. A picture of her recent Natsuki taken, she smiled radiantly as she looked at it. Shizuru giggled as she rubbed her thumb across the lips at the picture. Then she traced her index finger around her own lips, remembering the loving joy as her lips touched with Natsuki's.

"Meanie~." Shizuru gleefully said.

**x0x0x0x|x0x0x0x|x0x0x0x**

Whilst the two woman had their 'lovey-dovey' moment, Mai Tokiha was twisting and turning as well as tossing about on the couch. She was at the living room, carried and brought in by the two woman. Confidently, they believed that Mai would wake up with a dream far different than initially it began of. As it was not a rare circumstance, but an occasional and almost common thing to happen to Mai.

As Natsuki threaded down the stairs from hers and Shizuru's bedroom, she heard stifled groans and little yelps from the living room. Natsuki chuckled knowingly and shook her head as she stepped into the living room. Just as she stepped into that room, Mai turned and fall, slamming her head accidentally onto the side of the table. Natsuki winced as she stepped closer behind the couch that Mai fell off.

"I guess the blessings of Kagutsuchi doesn't stop you from that huh?" Natsuki teased, her hands folded on the head bench of the couch.

"Oww... I just... didn't expect dreams to turn that way." Mai winced as she trailed her finger through her scalp, a light scratch marked across her scalp.

Natsuki chuckled, "Have a seat Mai. I'll take a look at it." patting her hand beside her on the couch as she curved around and sat down.

"Fine... you'll tease me anyway." Mai admitted and sat beside her best friend as she let her finger stayed at her scratch.

"Heh-heh, You know me too well." Natsuki chirped as she rapped her knuckle gently on Mai's scratch.

"Ow! Meanie! I oughta-" Mai's lips were sealed as Natsuki index finger pointed at her upper lips.

"And what ought would you do running straight in front of a car?" Natsuki scolded, her green-eyes boring into Mai with a frown on her lips.

Mai scoffed and slapped away Natsuki's finger, "That's none of your business." she turned her head with her arms folded under her chest.

"It is! What about Takumi?!" Natsuki retorted angrily.

"Leave him out of this!" Mai yelled as she snapped her head back to Natsuki, an angry glare to Natsuki.

"I won't! Because he's like my little brother too." Natsuki answered sharply as she foguht with Mai's angry glare with her own.

A long silence ensued as the two woman stared into each other. Rivalry they were, but friends and best friends nonetheless. This time it wasn't rivalry, but a serious implication of Natsuki's worry over Mai's stubbornness. Mai noticed those green-eyes that showed care, despite Natsuki's icy and fierce glare. Mai sighed and turned her head down in defeat, her friend was only caring for her ever since she needed help with her brother.

"I'm sorry..." Mai admitted with another sigh, putting her balled fists on her lap.

Natsuki smiled wryly as she shook her head, "No, I'm sorry too..." putting her hands around Mai's, she nearly flinched away, but resigned and let Natsuki grasp them.

"I was a bit forceful, but I'm worried Mai. Talk to me." Natsuki pleaded firmly, squeezing Mai's hands gently.

Mai sighed resignedly, "Okay... just..." she trailed off into a low whisper, her hands slightly shivering.

Until another hand softly rest on her shoulder, "I'm here too, Mai." a familiar gentle yet caring voice said.

"Shizuru?" Mai turned her head to see soft red-eyes looking at her, sitting down beside her.

"It's alright, we're here to listen." Shizuru said warmly as she wrapped her hands around one of Mai's.

Mai turned her head left and right to both woman, sandwiching her between them. Her hands being held by the two woman out of pure, genuine concern and worry. Her eyes catching the brief nod from them, a sign of approval to continue at her own pace as her hands were gently squeezed.

Mai sighed, "It... it's something to do with Takumi..." Mai nervously started, her head turned down in shame and regret.

The two woman noticed this and inched closer to Mai, "Is he alright?" Natsuki asked softly.

Mai shook her head and leaned her back to the couch, sighing again, "No... No he's not..." she sadly answered as her arms sagged weakly onto the two women's lap.

"He's... He's... in hospital." Mai answered as she refrained herself from sobbing.

"How long?" Natsuki asked softly again, watching her best friend's expression as she noticed the creased brows.

"About a couple of weeks... I'm so frustrated that I hadn't talked or even seen him for almost half a year." Mai answered regretfully, her tone a slight anger and frustration.

Natsuki and Shizuru shared a brief glance, wondering what would be the best way to get her over with her depression. With a small nod from Shizuru, and before Natsuki was about to ask...

"I'm a horrible big sister..." Mai said admittedly with a deep regret, her body slumped down on the couch as her head hung back in grief. Natsuki and Shizuru stared wide-eyed, again before they could say a word...

"Its true! I can't believe I'd pay attention to that jerk! Let him pull me around! Or even listen to his every whim of a so called date! I even-" Mai began rambling off in anger and frustration, pacing back and forth in front of the two woman.

Natsuki and Shizuru blinked in surprise as they watched Mai gesture and change expressions, mimicking her ex-boyfriend charms and such, pleading to her ex-boyfriend for permission almost stressfully and so on. Mai did not stop even when the home-phone started ringing. Natsuki stole a glance to Shizuru, a small nod to allow Shizuru to pick it up. Shizuru shrugged and went off the living room, slightly running to fetch the phone.

"You know what?! He can kiss his flipping big-star-of-a-show in his-"

"Ahem!" Natsuki blushed a pink hue, "Apart from that, did you meet Takumi's girlfriend?" she started, hoping to derive Mai away from the topic she was about to swore her top off.

Mai blinked rapidly, "Oh my gosh!" she yelped and sat on the couch beside Natsuki, palms to her cheeks.

"I didn't even know her name?! I can't believe myself. So stupid!" Mai slapped her own cheeks with an audible sound and hung her head down in defeat.

Natsuki winced as she watched Mai, "Well... You should go and..." she draw out, resting her cheek on her knuckles, where her elbow rested on the couch's armrest.

Mai snapped her head to Natsuki, flinching back as Natsuki leaned back slowly while Mai glared and leaned closer to her.

"Erm...?" Natsuki asked nervously as her side touched the armrest, Mai's nose nearly touching hers as those sharp violet-eyes bore into hers.

"Ahem." another voice demanding attention, behind the couch. Mai snapped her head towards it while Natsuki casually turned her head.

"It's for you, Mai." Shizuru said as she held the phone from the wall at the hallway.

"Who is it?" Mai asked as she stood up from the couch, making her way towards Shizuru.

"A girlfriend of Takumi's." Shizuru answered with a soft smile, Mai froze mid-step and stiffly turned her head to Natsuki, who was laughing and holding her stomach on the couch.

"Err... Wh-What does she want?" Mai nervously stuttered, Shizuru shrugged and simply held the phone out to her.

With a nervous gulp Mai stepped in front of Shizuru and took the phone from her hands, Shizuru patting on her shoulder as she walked pass her. Natsuki hung her head back from the couch, watching her girlfriend shrug her shoulder with a small smile on her lips. Natsuki chuckled as she turned her eyes to Mai, Shizuru simply shook her head as she sat down beside Natsuki.

"Er... hello?" Mai shyly said through the phone, her back to the woman in the living room.

"Hello. Is this Miss. Tokiha? Takumi's sister?" a tomboyish female voice asked politely, she herself being nervous too.

"Ye-Yes. I'm his sister, is Takumi alright?!" Mai asked almost quickly, her voice of panic nearly frightened the girl on the phone.

"No! I mean! Yes! He's fine..." the girl sighed as Mai did too, causing them too giggle lightly in embarrassment.

"He's okay... he told me a lot about you, and asked if you could visit him... He misses you." the girl pleasantly said, Mai noted the loving and yet slightly envious tone in her voice. She can't help but choke a little at the words her brother relayed on her hope.

"I'll be there... right now! And..." Mai hiccuped, smiling brightly as she impatiently wants to be there.

"Mhm?" the girl patiently waited, a small smile on her lips despite being slightly jealous.

"Sorry... but what's your name?" Mai asked.

"My name's Akira Okuzaki. Pleased to meet you Miss. Mai." Akira said formally and proudly, though Mai noted she had yet to announce her relationship, smiling broadly.

"I'm Mai Tokiha. And I approve of you being my sister-in-law. See you soon~ and Thank you!" Mai chirped as she heard Akira yelp.

"Wha-?! Wai-" Akira stuttered, blushing red from face to toe at the sudden announcement, she hadn't even met the sister.

"Don't worry! You've been by my brother's side in my place. So please love him like your dear husband." Mai said, earning another yelp that sounded like pain instead.

"Wait!" Akira strained her voice, "That's so sudden Miss. Mai... husband?!" she nearly squealed excitedly.

"Oh please, call me Mai. Your soon-to-be sister-in-law. Now stay right there. I'll be there in a jiffy." Mai replied and ended the call before Akira could say anything back.

Mai hung the phone back on the wall and skipped her way back to the couch. The two woman were unaware of her as they were conversing between them. Mai stretched her arms and wrapped the two woman on the couch into her hug.

"Woah!" Natsuki yelped.

"Aie!" Shizuru yelped.

Mai nuzzled her cheeks to the two woman fiercely, nearly pulling them up the couch.

"Wh-What's up?!" Natsuki croaked as she rapidly tapped her hand on Mai's forearm.

Mai laughed and kissed the two woman's cheeks, "It's awesome you guys! But I can't say more!" letting the two woman go as they catch their breath on the couch.

"I'll call you guys soon! Bye and Thanks!" just as Mai said that, she left with the shut of door, leaving the two woman to pant as they slumped back on the couch.

After a short moment of catching their breath, the two woman looked to each other. Hands inching closer and then interlacing teasingly.

"My, my... I never knew Mai to be so... rough? I suppose?" Shizuru slowly winked an eye.

Natsuki sighed, "She sure is... somewhat... and that, makes me her only best friend to suffer." she wryly said and chuckled.

Shizuru smiled and tapped her index finger to Natsuki's nose, "Ara~ Ara~, does Natsuki thinks she suffers from Mai alone?" she said flirtatiously, grazing her finger down to Natsuki's lips.

Natsuki growled, "Gonna' make me?" she winked her eyes, taunting her girlfriend with a soft peck to Shizuru's finger.

Shizuru cooed and inched closer. Natsuki growled and inched closer too. Suddenly the two woman were on the couch, supposedly making love? Or wrestling as they mewl and purred about the couch.

* * *

Author's:- Hello! Got back from a trip and getting sick in the process. I don't think I have a good memory of how I wanted the story to go, but I'll just press on based on my instincts. It still remain unedited, so faults are all on me. Also, I had quarrelled to myself about using Japanese-honorific. My answer would be no, mainly that I don't have a strong grasp on using them. Saying it is easy, but the relative and relation when using them, can be easily misunderstood and wrongly used. So I'd rather respect that and try to keep the bits of cultural etiquette where I can in the story... I hope. .;; Bye! (Also the long update is really me being lazy. Strongly and utterly my fault. :P I'll try my time however I can though.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:- I do not claim nor own anything. ****All rights are reserved to their respective owners and no copyright infringement ****was ****intended. ****This fiction is for pure ****entertainment**** only and not for commercial purposes.**

* * *

Along a busy street and mass amount of people, there was a girl. A braided-haired girl that stood out from the rest of the people in her odd costume. She was in a monk's robe and held a golden staff in her hand. Surely she seemed out of place in this modern age. She paid no mind to them however, sighing in distress as she crossed the road, after the traffic light had turned green.

"What am I to do..." the girl thought aloud, a hand cupped to her chin as she made her way towards the hospital.

"Mikoto can't just directly say it..." saying to herself as she scratched her head, unaware that she almost bumped into someone.

"Yikes!" a girl yelped in surprise, stopping before Mikoto.

Mikoto looked up, "Oh? Hello Akira. What brings you out from your boyfriend?" she teased and smirked, Akira blushed a pink flare.

"Ahem! Miss. Mikoto..." Akira started, "I'm going to..." she shyly whispered and blushed redder.

Mikoto raised an eyebrow, "Now, now... Call me Mikoto, and go to...?" she gently said and smiled.

"To... to... my sister...-in-law..." Akira shyly whispered, her head turned down in embarrassment.

Mikoto gasped, "Oh my... Congratulations between you and your husband then." she grinned in amusement, suddenly Akira put two hands on her shoulder.

"Please Mikoto! Tell me this is insanity?! Even Takumi!" Akira begged as her eyes bore into Mikoto's, who was smiling in joy.

"No it is not." Mikoto said assuredly and patted her hand on Akira's shoulder.

Akira sighed and sagged her shoulders, "What a sister and boyfriend huh?" she said and hung her head down defeated, but smiled nevertheless.

Mikoto chuckled, "Well I must meet your boyfriend, I need something from his sister... with his permission." she said and pulled down Akira's hands on her shoulder.

Akira looked to Mikoto with caution, "Your not asking his hand for marriage are you?" she enquired gravelly with an intense stare.

Mikoto shook her head, "Goodness! No, I wouldn't do that. It is more about his sister." she informed firmly with a pleasant gaze to Akira.

Akira tilted her head with a quizzed look, "Should I bring her to you? I'm going to meet her as Takumi asked." she inquired almost eagerly.

"That's okay, take the time to know your 'sister-in-law'." Mikoto teased and walked by her.

"Oh come on! Not you too..." Akira whined as she turned to Mikoto behind her, "Mikoto!" she called. Mikoto stood and turned to look at her.

"Thank you... Thank you so much for letting my love be in great health." Akira bowed formally, her words were sincere and touched Mikoto's heart as she declared her love.

"Hm-Hm. No problem. Get going Akira." Mikoto smiled and turned her back to Akira, waving her hand as she walked.

The two girls parted in opposite directions, Akira going to her boyfriend's 'sister-in-law', and Mikoto towards the hospital. Mikoto sighed once again, she realised she did not inquire the name of Akira's 'sister-in-law'. She shrugged and noted to herself to ask Takumi about his sister's name, as well of a request that will surely be met with conflict. She sighed again and wondered what awful misfortune had caused to befell upon her.

**x0x0x0x|x0x0x0x|x0x0x0x**

At the sight of the hospital, Mikoto stood before the glass-paned doors. The doors slid open automatically, allowing Mikoto to enter without difficulty, until she had step aside to allow a boisterous group of high-school kids go pass her. She shook her head and sighed, clearly they had intentionally wanted to 'bump' into her. However, she refused to cause trouble and slipped past them. Unfortunately, it was not the case until one of them turned and called out to her.

"Hey! Watch where you carry that stick!" he rudely shouted to her. Mikoto reluctantly turned to apologise, despite walking away from their side.

"I am sorry. I'll be careful, I promise." Mikoto said in a slightly sincere, strained tone.

The five boys laughed, "Well... since you put it that way..." their greedy eyes looked to the golden staff Mikoto held in her hand.

Mikoto rose an eyebrow," I apologise. This staff belongs to me. It is very precious to me." she sternly stood her ground, and threw a fierce glare at them.

"Tch! Then take it by force boys!" the leader of the group barked.

Mikoto stood her ground as two boys ran towards her, the staff held to her back. As the two boys threw their arms out towards the staff, Mikoto ducked and twirled under them. They two charging boys slipped past her, unbeknownst to them with their heads turned to Mikoto. A cart made them fell to their chins, the nurse scolding them furiously of their behaviours.

Mikoto chuckled, but a pair of arms immediately wrung around her staff. She smiled and flicked her wrist up, pummelling the blunt tip towards the boy's forehead. With a grunt, he stumbled back with his hands to his forehead, allowing Mikoto to turn and threw her fist to his abdomen. The boy cursed and swore as he drop to his knees, quivering as he breathed heavily, hands clutching to his stomach.

"You little minx!" shouted another boy, throwing a fist towards her face at her side. Mikoto stood and hammered her knuckles right at the boy's wrist before he hit her within inches. The boy staggered and pulled his punching arm back, hands to his wrist as he shook with nerve-wrecking pain. Mikoto shook her head and sighed as the boy stumbled on his bottoms, tears running down his cheeks as he trembled.

"You fools! Money is on that staff!" the leader of the group roared, "Fine... I'll handle this and keep the money to myself." he stepped forward as he cracked his knuckles.

Mikoto sighed again, tired of this unnecessary conflict. Just as he was about to charge towards her...

"Nagi!" a voice roared, causing the leader of the group to freeze and stiffen.

His eyes widened as his body shook fearfully, "Run!" he barked and sprinted out of the hospital, the boys scampering before him.

"Nagi!" a young yet mature woman chased after him, only to stop beside Mikoto as they ran off hastily with fear.

Mikoto smiled and turned to look at the woman beside her. The woman appeared a little bit delinquent, but had a short jacket imprinted with a name, "Midori", behind the back. Midori sighed and turned her head with an apologetic look, bowing formally to Mikoto.

"I am so sorry for my lack of diligence High Monk Mikoto." Midori said, bowing lower till her back was straight.

Mikoto stopped and raised her up, "There is no need for that, Midori. They had not known themselves and I." she pleasantly said and smiled.

"Even so they will be punished. They know better than to be disrespectful... at a hospital too." Midori sternly stated, her eyes showing disappointment but with a fiery gaze.

Mikoto chuckled, "I'll leave you to that. So, what brought you here? Apart from our 'coincidence'." she asked with her arms folded, the staff lay upright and by her shoulder.

"Well... I broke-up with my date... and I needed to be cheered up..." Midori solemnly said, looking a bit pensive as she gave a small smile.

"I suppose Yohko will cheer you up?" Mikoto gently asked, earning a happy nod from Midori.

"We're going on a date. So I'll head back and freshen up. I'm not gonna' remain seventeen being all sappy." Midori perked up and smiled to Mikoto, oblivious that her tone was said with utter joy.

Mikoto nodded, "Have a good time Midori." she simply said.

"Thank you, High Monk Mikoto." Midori bowed formally, then she left with her hands laced behind her back.

Mikoto smiled wryly as she watched Midori hop in her steps, she wondered if that was oblivious to Midori. Mikoto chuckled as she remembered Yohko talking to her when frustration set upon the doctor. How Midori had not noticed the advances Yohko made to her friend, how Midori had not noticed Yohko's attracted feelings. But Yohko still deeply loved Midori, even though one day Midori might find a true lover other than her.

Mikoto sighed when she remembered Yohko being too drunk at her home. When Mikoto called Midori, the first thing she was asked of was Yohko's whereabouts. Upon telling Midori that Yohko was with her, she was immediately hung up on. Mikoto smiled widely when Midori carefully carried Yohko, bridal style as those teary green-eyes showed concern and sadness.

Mikoto shook her head and stopped at the reception, "Excuse me?" she called and grunted inwardly at how high the desk was, almost around her chin.

"Please hold on a moment." a feminine voice said behind the desk, her tone a little strained and hurried.

"I won't take much of your time. I want to know where Takumi is." Mikoto sincerely inquired, hoping that she did not add to her burden.

"Right away. Please hold on a little while." the receptionist said as the sounds of tapping clacked in a rushed manner.

A short while later, "Mr. Takumi is at Door 303, Wing B. Just to the left of here." the receptionist answered in a slightly strained, yet polite manner as shuffling of papers could be heard behind the desk.

"Thank you." Mikoto said and walked to where the receptionist had given to her.

As she looked around while walking, she noticed some new staff and equipments being moved around. Some of the nurses that were familiar of her, bowed and some waved to her. Mikoto returned their gesture with either a nod or wave, and she never forgets to greet them as she went pass them. That was until she saw Yohko, skipping across the hall with a bright smile on her face and without her lab coat.

Mikoto chuckled, "Have a good time Yohko." she cheered amusedly as she just pass by her.

"Oh I will. That includes showing her what I meant by 'date'." Yohko marched triumphantly and gave a brief nod to Mikoto for her blessing.

"Oh my." Mikoto grinned, surprised that Midori had not thought what Yohko had truly meant by her 'date'.

Mikoto decided to leave her shrine open next time, just in case things won't turn out so well for Yohko or Midori. She sighed and felt bemused as to why she wasn't as stressed as she ought to be. She even wondered if she had grown any grey or white hairs, giggling as she was still years away in becoming an elderly. Then she frowned to herself as she remembered that she needed to discuss her request with Takumi.

**x0x0x0x|x0x0x0x|x0x0x0x**

Not too soon, Mikoto had made it to Takumi's temporary room, standing before the door. She took a deep breath and rapped on the door. Silence was behind the door, did she come at a wrong time? But she must unfortunately disturb the serenity in the room. With a regretful sigh, she turned the knob as quiet as possible, and pushed the door gently.

As the door swung open pleasantly, she smiled at the sight before her. The boy was in his casual home clothes, instead of the hospital's gown. In his hand is a picture Mikoto can't see as the light shun on it, but he was smiling lovingly as he gazed gently at the picture. Mikoto regretted disturbing his peace, but cleared her throat, alerting him her presence.

"Big s-" Takumi nearly squealed as he turned, his eyes grew wide in surprise and suspicious as he stared at Mikoto.

"Please, I am here with peace." Mikoto gently said as she smiled and turned her eyes to him, his stare somewhat intense, yet fragile.

"So you say. But you might be one of those thugs aren't you?" Takumi inquired with a bit of tremble, but his anger known.

Mikoto shook her head, "If I was, then I wouldn't be in this form and talk to you directly." she said with a slight humour.

Takumi believed her slightly, looking at the girl with a golden staff in her hand, twin-braided-hair lazily resting down at her shoulder. Firm golden-eyes staring directly at him, but it wasn't hostile. He also realised that she was somewhat shorter than an adult would be. He relented and bowed to her.

"I'm so sorry for accusing you. It's just..." his voice solemn but sincere in his apology.

"Please, there was nothing to apologise." Mikoto said almost pleadingly, she worried that Takumi would be awfully stressed before she could seek opinion of her request.

"Even so, it was very ungentlemanly of me. Please, scold me so that I would bring honour to you." Takumi firmly stated, staying bowed as he looked to Mikoto with a fierce intensity.

Mikoto chuckled and shook her head, "If that is the case, would you kindly answer me with your opinion of my request?" she chided humorously while wagging her finger at him, something like a grandmother would do when she scolded her grandchildren.

Takumi looked shocked, but he relented and nodded his head. Hastily he pulled a chair by the wall and set it down beside her. Mikoto gave him a quizzed look as he turned and stood before the chair beside her.

"Please, take a seat." Takumi said as he gestured towards the chair.

Mikoto smiled and briefly nodded her head, "Thank you kindly. You should sit down too. I assure you, it will be quite a shock." she warned in humorous manner as she sat down.

Takumi began to look puzzled and very suspicious of her, but he did so anyway and took another chair. He set the chair and sit in front of her within arms length. Somehow, he felt a little calmer as he looked to Mikoto's calm and gentle expression.

"Would it be alright if I begin? Takumi?" Mikoto started, startling Takumi as he had never introduced himself to her.

"I knew you from your girlfriend. I'm sort of your 'benefactor', but let's not use that." Mikoto said with a slight disgust to herself, Takumi wryly smiled and nodded his head.

Mikoto cleared her throat, "First of all, your sister..." at this, Takumi intensely stared at her, his hands balled into a fists on his lap.

"I had encountered her, by chance or perhaps coincidence. I had financially assisted you in mending your health. That means I am aiding someone outside of my status." Mikoto looked to Takumi who seems to understand her, but remained clueless as to where this was going.

"As you can see by my outfit, I am a monk. A grandmaster monk gifted with nobility and royalties." Mikoto added, she inwardly chuckled as Takumi stared at her wide-eyed, mouth hanging open.

"Now, due to what I had done for you and your sister. My actions are considered discriminate use of finance. You and your sister, being outside of someone of my importance or a family member. This is very clearly my fault and I have left you two in a great disposition against the law." Mikoto stopped and looked to the boy's reaction. To say he was shock was not enough, but pale and trembling too.

"Wha... Wh-What are we to d-do?" Takumi frightfully asked, his body shaking with the thought of an enormous billion yen debt, or even the fear of his sister being used as material to strangers.

Mikoto sighed, "That would be something I must first inquire from you and sadly, this was the only option I have come to." she said and stared soberly at him, making Takumi swallow an invisible lump in his throat.

"I, Mikoto, formally request your sister to be my wife." Mikoto firmly declared causing Takumi to cough abruptly.

Mikoto gave a lopsided smile as she scratched her cheek with a finger, clearly unable prevent such reaction. Mikoto waited patiently for Takumi to settle down, as he scuttled for a plastic cup of water. With a few sips of water down his throat, he took a few long breaths to calm himself down. He threw the plastic cup into a waste bin after he finished, walking with such heavy feet in a few paces and slumped down on the chair with a thud. Mikoto gulped, never had she realised that her own request was this detrimental for him, she feared what it would do especially to his sister.

Takumi sighed, "I... I..." he stuttered shakily, "Will... I get to see her? Before marriage I mean." he said grievously, the tone of longing was not dismissed in his voice as Mikoto sighed.

"Yes. The marriage however, will not be public as to avoid sabotage and attempted murder on your sister." Mikoto stated as she watched the boy's hand shake restlessly, his head hung down.

Silence ensued for a long while, soft breaths only elicited in the room, drawing up a tense yet regretful atmosphere. Mikoto folded her hands and patiently waited for Takumi, her eyes a gentle cast and lips in small frown. She really wished there were other ways, but this was the only option she had to forego.

Takumi sat there in regretful silence, his longing to hug his only kin and sister for almost half a year, talking to her and him telling how much he loves his sister. He wanted to tell her that he is growing stronger and still loves his sister after so long being apart. Now, he could only share either a brief moment with her or...

"D-does this marriage take a week or...?" Takumi inquired further, hoping he could at least spend a few days to remember his sister's essence. She was after all the one who took care of him almost like a mother-figure from elementary up to his high-school.

Mikoto softly smiled, "I am afraid it must be soon, about after tonight. Any later will surely bring danger to you and her, regardless of either one of you that passed away." she sombrely replied, Takumi flinched at the news, even if he died, his sister would still be in danger.

Takumi sighed, "I... I understand..." he said grievously, "I... love her... if it is tonight, then I'll leave it in your hands to tell her the news. But please..." he snapped his head up, eyes fiercely boring into Mikoto as tears glistened at his eyes.

"Let me talk to my sister first... I really love her. I want to spent just a few moments with her. Please..." Takumi begged and almost sobbed, but he refused to shed his tears as he hung and bowed down to Mikoto.

Mikoto sadly smiled and stood up, "I understand... Akira will soon come here with your sister. I know I am awful for doing this to you. I'm very sorry... If there are other ways, I will certainly take it." she said as she put a hand to his shoulder.

Takumi shook his slowly, "No... I... believe that all things... happen with a reason... and a will. Just... take care of her, and love her like you would. Please... let me know that you **will**..." he stood and stared into Mikoto's eye. Mikoto could see the fire in his eyes, he did not want a promise, he wanted her to treat his sister like a will that must be cherished with pure love and honesty.

Mikoto smiled and nodded her head, "I **will** do so. You have not my word or promise, but with my will." looking straight into his eyes as she firmly squeezed his shoulder.

Takumi smiled sadly, "Thank-"

The door flung open, "Takumi!" a woman squealed happily.

* * *

Author's:- Heya! I wanted some action going on, but not the kind of action that's prolonged. So that said, there's still a spectre of drama and slight bit lightness. I doubt I can do a really dark theme, that and drama too. I do enjoy writing this though, except I had to keep cleaning and rolling the concept of the story a lot. x_x There's without a doubt that I did not edit this story, or clean the grammar and such. Honestly, if I do it I'll just scream at how awful it had become, and asking editors to do so would mean me nagging at them and being picky with them too. That's just horrible of me, truth. :| Anyway See you next time for now... I guess...?


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:- I do not claim nor own anything. ****All rights are reserved to their respective owners and no copyright infringement ****was ****intended. ****This fiction is for pure ****entertainment**** only and not for commercial purposes.**

* * *

"Mai!" Takumi was crushed into a hug by his sister and showered him with kisses from his forehead, cheeks and to his scalp.

The two girls, Akira and Mikoto, watched the brother and sister reunion from a distance. It was all smiles and cheers as Mai lifted her brother into a bear hug, Takumi choking but still happy as his arms wrapped around Mai. Akira was a little jealous when Takumi's head rest at the valley of Mai's breast, a hand brushing at the back of his head.

Mikoto chuckled as she watched the reunion, a little surprised at the sudden appearance. When she turned to Akira, she stifled her laugh as she watched Akira grope at her own breasts. Mikoto went over to Akira as she shook her head.

"Akira." Mikoto called softly. Akira froze as her hand stayed at her beast, her cheeks turning red as her eyes turned to Mikoto in pure embarrassment.

"Y-Ye-Yes?" Akira stuttered as she quickly dropped her hands to her side.

Mikoto briefly chuckled and then gave a small smile, "Can I talk to you? Outside." she whispered as her eyes gently, yet seriously gaze upon Akira's.

Akira sobered up as she noted Mikoto's sad and serious tone. Akira glanced to Takumi and Mai, still wrapped in an embrace. Akira nodded briefly and turned to open the door out. Mikoto nodded appreciatively and left the room with Akira, she needed to tell Akira what she had discussed with Takumi.

As the two girls left the room quietly, Mai and Takumi parted, but kept their arms around each other in a hug. Mai looked over to her brother's eyes and noticed that he still had those eyes that adore and love her when he was younger. Takumi broadly smiled at his sister and lay his head at the valley of her breasts.

"I miss you..." Mai said as she put a hand to the back of Takumi's head, lovingly brushing his hair.

"I miss you too... Big sis'" Takumi mumbled, almost falling asleep as he was caressed just like when he was an elementary kid.

"Half a year..." Mai begin, her tone with regret, "I'm such a bad sister. Aren't I?" causing Takumi to pull his head back and look up to her with a small smile.

"Yeah... But... I still love you Big sis'." Takumi said, his eyes full of adoration that Mai kissed his forehead and hugged him once more.

"I love you too... And I'm sorry for not being there for you when you needed it." Mai whispered as her tone turned sad and regretful.

Takumi shook his head, "No... I wanted to tell you that, I am growing stronger. And there's a girl that I love deeply." he leaned to the side to look for his girlfriend, only to find that it was just him and his sister in the room.

Mai giggled, "I think they left us for our reunion." she broadly smiled at him, proud that her brother had someone he loves. Yet, Mai still felt a little sad that she couldn't spend more time with him during his stay, both at the hospital and outside of it.

Takumi put a hand to the back of his head, suddenly feeling shy, "I-I guess... Oh!" he suddenly said, "Did you meet the one who helped us?" he asked, feeling a bit shaken when he remembered the request.

Mai slapped a palm to her forehead, "No. She was here just a second ago too." she frowned, forgetting her manners and that she was in debt with her.

Takumi softly smiled and put his hands to Mai's, "Big sis'..." he called, "Is it wrong of me to say, I want to spend time with you a little longer?" he asked embarrassingly yet, eagerly.

Mai chuckled and shook her head, "Hehe~, No its not. Why don't the two of us go and ask them? I've checked you out from the reception." she was immediately hugged by her brother, smiling broadly.

"You're the best Big sis'!" Takumi cheered as he quickly pulled his sister by the hand out of the room.

Mai smiled and chuckled, ever so thankful that she had not lost her brother's love of her. As she was pulled by her brother, she noticed that his hand was not as fragile than before. She inwardly sighed, wondering how much he had grown independently apart from her. After all, she babied Takumi too much that her own best friend had to restrain her from letting him grow dependent on her.

Takumi however, recalled that Mai would prioritise him over her own dreams and wants. And at the time he had hugged Mai, he still felt that softness and warmth, but he can't help but notice how his sister's eyes were full of stress and rush. He had thought that Mai's boyfriend would bring her ease and peace. Sadly it was not so when he knew that his sister must at least see him once a week, thanks to Mai's best friend who was like his second big sister to him. Allowing him to grow up on his own, but still keep in touch with his sister.

As they ran outside, Takumi was the first to notice his girlfriend's grave expression. Mikoto must have talked to her about her request, Takumi thought. But he didn't want to start the day in a serious and awful mood. So he turned and hugged his sister so suddenly, causing her to startle and lightly yelp.

"What is it?" Mai asked, her hand patting on Takumi's head as she looked down at him.

Akira heard the voice and turned her eyes to Takumi, he winked at her with a small smile on his lips, hoping she that would understand what he intends. Akira thought briefly for a moment and nodded her head, putting a hand on Mikoto's shoulder. Mikoto gave Akira a quizzed look and turned around.

"Could you... allow them time?" Akira whispered in an earnest plea.

Mikoto smiled as she watched the cunning brother and his girlfriend give signals. Takumi winking to Mikoto as her eyes looked to him. Mikoto chuckled and nodded, then she turned to Akira.

"You have until around dawn. Then you must bring her to this place. Tell her that I'll be there with a request." Mikoto said as she handed Akira a piece of folded paper.

"You know, she'll come after you right now." Akira smiled amusedly and took the paper from Mikoto's hand.

Mikoto chuckled and pat her on Akira's shoulder, "Come up with an excuse then." she said knowingly and left them, smiling as she wondered what kind of sly excuse they could make.

Akira sighed and turned to see that Mikoto, had already vanished. Akira awed as it only took a moments blink, and Mikoto was gone from her sight without a sound. Then she chuckled lightly as how often Mikoto had done that to almost anyone.

"Honestly, what's wrong Takumi?" Mai worriedly said as she cupped her hands to Takumi's cheeks, turning his head up to her.

Takumi smiled, "Nothing. I miss your warmth and wanted one more hug." he said, earning him a kiss to his forehead.

"I miss you too. But I think we should thank our benefactor and then meet your girlfriend." Mai ruffled his hair affectionately, a light laughter from her brother's lips as he put two hands over his head, catching her hand.

"I'm not a kid that much Big sis'." Takumi cheerily said as he pulled down Mai's hand from his head, his hand gently squeezed as he brought them down.

Mai smiled, "No... You aren't. That makes me proud of you." she said proudly, her tone taken in a motherly way.

"Oh come on 'Mom' meet my girlfriend." Takumi jested and pulled Mai towards Akira.

"I'm not that old." Mai chided amusedly as she let herself be dragged by her brother. As she looked to her brother's girlfriend, she noticed that her benefactor was not there. She made a mental note to thank and owe her debt to her benefactor.

"Akira." Takumi said as his tone suddenly turned warm and loving, letting go of his sister's hand as he quickly pecked his lips to Akira's cheek.

Akira yelped lightly and blushed profusely, "Ta-Takumi... that was... bold." she shyly whispered, but shakily smiled as she gleefully enjoyed his openly brave affection.

Takumi chuckled, "Mai. This is my girlfriend, Akira Okuzaki. She's my soon-to-be-wife." he proclaimed, earning him claps from others that watched and heard them.

Akira turned beet red as she hid her head at Takumi's back, hands clutching to the back of his clothes as she giddily smiled inside. Mai laughed and watched her brother and sister-in-law hide behind his back, two of his hands resting onr his girlfriend's hips.

"Very pleased to meet you. I think I'll get to know more about both of you if we go out together." Mai said as she put her hands to her hips, smiling cheekily at them.

Akira wordlessly nodded behind Takumi, "She agrees! Thank you my love." Takumi cheered and turned, immediately putting his lips to his girlfriend's. Akira squeaked as her eyes widened, the lips on hers was burning her so hot, her eyes fluttered into a daze.

Mai laughed as she watched the couple in front of her. She felt even prouder that her brother had grown bold and braver, most of all, loving which she had showered just as much on him.

"Okay, come on you two. We won't have our little fun time kissing away." Mai chided in amusement.

Takumi turned and nodded, while Akira dazedly and gleefully nodded. Mai watched the couple laced their fingers to each other, then they walked pass her as she followed behind them.

As she walked behind them, she had begun to wonder of her benefactor, who was actually a girl that looked older than she seemed. Mai remembered that lithe hand that grasped around her wrist, it was strong yet gentle. That itself was a mystery to her, and she hoped she would meet her benefactor again.

In the midst of her thoughts, she was unaware that Akira had informed Takumi the amount of time he can spend with his sister. Takumi gave a chaste kiss to Akira's cheek, making her smile as she squeezed her clasped hand. He whispered to her with sweet loving words that made Akira lay her head on his shoulder, smiling in glee.

**x0x0x0x|x0x0x0x|x0x0x0x**

Takumi had dragged Mai around the city, enjoying and relaxing as they please. As they went out, they talked, ate and played where they felt comfortable. Takumi especially told Akira the places where Mai felt uncomfortable. Akira acknowledged and she gave him a chaste kiss to his lips. Soon and unfortunately, Akira had to return home to her parents as she was called for. Takumi didn't beg or plead her to stay with him, as he was introduced to them before.

They were a traditional couple, but very open-minded and had warmly welcomed him. Of course, he was given the 'talk' when he was there. He then boldly said that he will marry his girlfriend as soon he and her are legal. They gasped and cheered uncharacteristically that even left Akira's mouth gaping. Akira was confused and utterly dumbfounded, they hadn't even known him, yet all it took was a simple brave proposal from him. Her parents ran and embraced them into a four group hug.

When things had calmed down, Akira asked what made them so happy when they had yet to know him. The two, father and mother, fidgeted their fingers on their lap, sneaking glances to one another and nudging their shoulders to each other. Akira cleared her throat to get their attention, glaring at them sternly as they turned and blushed a pink hue.

They answered her question and that they had stalked her and her boyfriend. Their attention however was more towards their daughter than her boyfriend. She was so much happier than before, they knew she was happy being studious in school and working to make her parents proud. But her parents confessed that as much as they love her as herself, they'd rather see her happy at her own will and choice. And if her boyfriend makes her happy, they will acknowledge him as their son-in-law. Akira was happy, but that didn't stop her from scolding them lightly. She gave them a kiss to their cheeks and thanked them for being loving and allowing her own will freely.

They then had fun with dinner and allowed a sleep over. But for Takumi, he was not allowed in her room till it was night, at this the couple blushed and nodded. When Mai asked where he had to sleep at that time, he was sleeping at the guest room they had offered, as Akira had told them of his condition.

Mai smiled and hugged them both, congratulating them for being easily accepted. She was however sad and apologised to Akira for not giving the parents any gifts. Akira shook her and told her that her parents knew of Mai,. but had not paid as much attention to her then on Akira and Takumi.

As the couple had finished their story to Mai, Akira apologised and had to excuse herself. Mai nodded and hugged Akira as she placed a soft kiss on the forehead. Telling Akira that Mai loves her, and even though she had met and talked in just a day, she knew how much Takumi loves Akira as much as he loves his sister. Akira joyfully smiled and called her big sister instead of her name, this had cause Takumi to sneak into their embrace and kissed Akira's lips.

Mai chided amusedly to her brother as she noticed his slight tinge of envy, but it was all in a jest manner. Mai then told her that she should get going and not let her parents worry. Akira thanked her as they got out off their embrace. As soon as they were released from their embrace, Takumi turned her around tenderly and placed a long, loving kiss to Akira's lips. Mai turned almost quickly and knew they needed their privacy.

Mai smiled and recalled her time with the two. She saw them sharing secret glances and cute interactions from the two. Hands tenderly stroking at their cheeks, legs playfully tapping at each other, hands being laced as they take their ice cream. She saw so much, that she can't deny their affection to each other. But at this, she realised how this could have been what she had with her ex-boyfriend. She shook her head, believing that it wasn't love she sought but her dream. Yet she could not help but think that her dream was nothing but infatuation, or something that she believes has to be normal and must be followed.

Mai's train of thought broke as she felt her hand being grasped, she turned her head to the side to see Takumi smiling broadly at her. Mai asked what made him so happy, and what she got was a hug as his head lay on the valley of her breast.

"I love you so much. Big sis'." Takumi mumbled blissfully.

Mai smiled and realised that he wasn't the boy that was suffering from his condition. He was growing stronger, happier and braver as she watched him be with his girlfriend. Mai softly kissed his forehead and tenderly brushed the back of his head. She knew it was just a day but the presence of her brother near her brought her calm to her inner turmoil.

Then Takumi asked her if she could go to one more place. Mai smiled broadly and took his hand, answering him with a yes and to lead on. At this Takumi broadly smiled and kissed her hand, then dragging her to the place he desired, knowing well that he must soon let her know and go to their benefactor.

**x0x0x0x|x0x0x0x|x0x0x0x**

It was an hour before dawn, the two, brother and sister sat on a bench, facing the fall of the sun down the horizon. They were at on overlooking hill that was connected to a park. Just the two of them, sitting comfortably watching the changing colour of the city.

But for Takumi, he was having an inner battle on what to say to his sister about their benefactor. It was all so sudden, and nobility has a price, he believed. He might not be able to even call his sister or even be the only Tokiha left, as his benefactor had warned him of some dangers he doesn't know. To believe that it might be a ruse, was an understatement. His benefactor did not show sign's of any nervousness or even fidgeting, except the guilt and regret of her request.

Takumi turned to look at his sister, he smiled pleasantly. Mai was much more happier and calmer than she was with her ex-boyfriend. He had asked her about him right after Akira had left. Mai easily answered that if her lover cannot allow her to cherish her only kin, then they weren't the one. Takumi winced when his sister told him that she punched her boyfriend without any regret.

She did confess that it didn't make her feel any better, but hearing that her brother was saved by their benefactor was what mattered to her the most. She chose to break-up with him, because her dreams wasn't as important as her family. When she heard news that her brother woke up and was in great health by his girlfriend, and before breaking up with her ex-boyfriend.

She was flustered, guilty, angry, upset and frightened. Her only train of thought was how a big sister like her ignored her own brother. Thinking that she did not put her importance of love to her only family. But Takumi told her that she wasn't wrong. He still loved his sister even though he was in the hospital. Mai smiled sadly, telling him he hadn't even received her calls, letters or even visits and even before that.

Takumi shook his head and told her this, "Mai... You've taken care of me since and till now. When I was sick you were there... but when you were sick, you told me to go to school. Saying that I'd get sick if I stayed with you. I argued with you back then... but then your hand went to my cheek... and remember what you said?"

Mai gave a small smile, "Love is all you need, I'm there always... because we love each other." she replied and kissed her brother's forehead, her arms cupped to his cheeks. Takumi smiled and whispered loved words, her sister returning them too.

"You know... I'm really proud of you Takumi." Mai said, breaking Takumi out of his reminiscing thoughts.

Takumi blinked his eyes, looking around to know the time. From where he sat, there was a clock hung at an arch at his side. It read that he has only half an hour left with his sister. Takumi sighed heavily, prompting Mai to turn and look at him with a soft smile.

Mai put a hand on her brother's shoulder, "Did something bother you, Takumi?" she asked gently, her hand felt Takumi's shoulder tightened up, then it sagged slowly.

Takumi turned and had sad smiled on his face," Big sis'..." he called, his tone was heavy and grave. Mai gently pulled him to her, brushing her hand through his hair as she patiently waited for his answer.

Takumi smiled and knew those gentle, warm and loving touch that was like an infant being cradled. Sure he's too old for that, but that doesn't mean it wasn't allowed. Takumi sighed again, gathering his courage as he pulled away from Mai and looked to her sombrely.

"Mai... I think... you might not like our benefactor." Takumi said sadly, earning him a quizzed look from his sister.

"Did she do something when I wasn't around?" Mai worriedly said as she firmly looked at him.

"No! Goodness no..." Takumi hastily said as he covered his hands over to Mai assuredly.

"She's... honest... but she talked to me about something. It sounded like there will be danger, but not from her! Like... she was warning and helping us. She-" Takumi ceased talking as a finger was on his lips.

"Takumi..." Mai began with a soft smile, "Whatever she might say or request, it doesn't matter. She's a kind person and I think I owe her great debt for what she did to you." she cupped a hand to Takumi's cheek, brushing her thumb affectionately.

"But... it might not be what you thought. And your dreams might-" he was cut off again as Mai's thumb went to his lips.

"Takumi... my dreams aren't important, not anymore in fact." Mai smiled assuredly and returned her hands to his.

Takumi gazed into her eyes with concern and guilt, but he could see that Mai was true to her words. But he wasn't sure and stared longer, only to make Mai smile brighter and brighter. Mai knew he would feel guilty, it was her own fault for making her brother feel that way.

Takumi relented and sighed, "Okay... If Big sis' put it that way. You should know that she's nice, I promise. But please don't blame on her, she's only trying to help the best she can." he pleaded earnestly, gazing softly at her with such intensity.

Mai loved how defensive he had become so suddenly. She knew when he's like this, she should trust him completely as his sense of trust was sharper than any adult or hers. Mai nodded and patted his head with affection. Takumi softly smiled and hesitantly let go of her hands and dig into his pocket. He dug out a piece of paper, it was from Akira when Mai had her back turned as they parted.

"This is where she is... our benefactor. Akira told me that she will be there, waiting for you... and try not to call her benefactor, she doesn't like it." Takumi chuckled wryly.

Mai looked into her brother's eyes, she noticed he was still with doubt and there was a small amount of fear. She doesn't know if it was fear of losing her, or fear of what may happen to them. Still she took the paper from him, covering both her hands on his that was holding the paper. She softly patted on his hands and smiled assuredly.

"Whatever happens..." Mai said as Takumi's eyes looked to hers, "I promise you... I'll call you and write a letter to you whenever I can. For now, stay with Natsuki. Tell her its from me." at this Takumi wondered what happened to their own home as his eyes turned wide in shock.

Mai shook her head with regret, "I couldn't keep up... they had our home sold, belongings too. We've got nothing... I'm so sorry Takumi." she sombrely said as her eyes glistened with tears.

Takumi was wordless, but as he see his sister with tears, he quickly embraced her, "It... was our home... all our memories were there." he tried to be brave, but he couldn't as he was crying too. Mai wrapped her arms around him, soothing his back with tender rubs.

"I know... its just... I couldn't do much more... I'm so.. sorry." Mai choked as her tears slipped down her cheeks, holding her brother to her chest.

Takumi shook as he held onto his sister, the memories they've shared with their own parents wasn't a long year. Yet it was home to them, home to the two that still loved their friends, neighbours and even the cats that often strayed around into their home.

"I miss our home..." Takumi said, refusing to cry yet he had tears going down, shaking in his sister's embrace.

"I know..." Mai solemnly said, "I miss them too..." she knew that Takumi would never be able to get their family picture, clothes and their personal belongings like their identity certificates, passports and others of such.

"But... I'll try what I can Takumi. For now can you go to Natsuki?" Mai asked and wiped away her tears, she was determined to get them back, even if it means the slowest way possible.

Takumi nodded his head as head pulled back from Mai, "Ye-Yeah... Yes I can. Just... don't be too hard on yourself Big sis'" he said and wiped his own tears. Mai patted his head for a short moment, then she took a handkerchief and dry his tears away.

"I love you Big sis'. I'll try my best too." Takumi smiled as he leaned into his sister's palm.

"Let's both of us do our best. Your stronger today thanks to her. Now blow your nose, then you go to Natsuki okay." Mai put her handkerchief to his nose, letting Takumi dry out the flood in them as smiled and laughed at the silly noise he makes.

"Big sis'! Your playing with my nose!" Takumi laughed as his sister switched left and right while he talked.

"Hehe~... I don't want you to leave with a sad face." Mai said, earning a big smile from her brother, as she and he recalled the same words she used. It was when she had to graduate and go to a school further from Takumi.

Takumi nodded and gave her a big smile as he stood up from the bench. "Are you going to go now Big sis'?" He asked, looking to his sister one more time.

"Yeah..." Mai said as she stood, "But I want to see you off first. Smile for me." she said as Takumi smiled broadly, showing his teeth to her.

"I'm always smiling. You know me." Takumi said and grabbed Mai's hand, planting a kiss to her hand and then receiving a kiss from his forehead from his big sister.

"I'll go now... See you soon Big sis'!" Takumi yelled as he retreated, his smile never leaving as he watched his sister broadly smile back at him. He didn't want to say 'Goodbye' or 'Farewell' instead, hoping that he will still get to see his sister.

"See you, Takumi!" Mai yelled and replied back herself, hoping for the same as her brother did.

As Mai watched his brother turn his back to her, walking towards the direction to Natsuki abode. She knew that he'll be alright with Natsuki. Mai practically had dragged Natsuki around to help her with Takumi most of the times. More so, Natsuki had once taken care of her sibling before, and to her, Takumi was like her little brother. Mai was very sure of it and knew that Natsuki would tell her anything if something happened to him.

Mai sighed heavily. Then she looked to the paper on her hand. She rose an eyebrow and knew that she was just a few metres away to meet her benefactor. She chuckled as she wondered what kind of person she is going to meet. Then she realised something, perhaps she should meet and watch her benefactor's character before approaching closer. With a mental nod, she walked the opposite direction her brother had went off.

* * *

Author's:- Hello!... Dear me... This was actually longer than I intended, but okay! Mainly I wasn't satisfied at the chapter's content. Also, I made seriously small edits. I don't trust my critical eye or even correction. But I do hope that I managed to get the scenes or pictures I wanted out right. In words of course. I highly doubt that I succeeded it. But I doubt that I'll change my way of writing, as I'm more of an image and picture play person. Anyway if I failed in that, I'll accept that. It's my responsibility since I'm writing the story. :) Bye! Bye! Enjoy what you will at your own will, within reason and respect.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:- I do not claim nor own anything. ****All rights are reserved to their respective owners and no copyright infringement ****was ****intended. ****This fiction is for pure ****entertainment**** only and not for commercial purposes.**

**Warning:- Any actions, stunts or other choreographs depicted in the story, are entirely fictional. The choreographs are based on the author's creative mind and imagination. Please do not inflict harm or self-harm based on this fictional action sets and stunts. Thank you and Sorry.**

* * *

It was a coming dawn, or at least so as the base of the sun touched the horizon. Mikoto waited and sat at a bench, at a square-plaza that connects the park with the hill towering behind her. To the front of her was the town, abodes and houses act like a valley along the straight road laid before her. She was alone, no one would be here at this time. She knew that this plaza often had delinquents, gangsters and other such groups.

In this plaza, it held and hold many fights from gangsters and such. Only, there was no bloodbath except for an honourable and noble challenges or duels. That also means anyone that was not issued in the challenges or duels, are omitted and restricted from coming to the plaza based on the given time after sunset.

This plaza became that way thanks to a couple of woman, one from the law, and the other a yakuza. It was made and voiced publicly, but the people were with suspicions and fears. Eventually they realised that the chaos were focused and shifted towards the plaza instead of the streets or town.

As of today, she unfortunately had to take up a duel from someone who was displeased with her. Mikoto had to accept unwillingly, as that person was very persistent on her. She wasn't pleased however, as she wanted to meet her 'wife' with peace, rather than showing the chaos ensuing. Still, this does allow her 'wife' to know what she is and the possible danger that may have been.

Mikoto sighed and folded her arms, still disliking the notion of her given nobility. That she aided someone from outside of her status, brought so much misinterpretation of her. They believed that she helped them, because they have potential wonders or perhaps power that she was 'hiding'. Mikoto shook her head in utter disbelief of the nobles. Not all of em them were bad, but she couldn't believe that they thought of her with too much malice and envy. Still, Mikoto smiled at the thought of her few friends and some rivals growing amongst the nobles.

"It seems you were here long before us." said a voice, the tone of distaste and grudge vibrated as he spoke.

Mikoto looked to the group of people in front of her, seemingly marching at her, rather than walking. They were all man in suits, black-shades covering their eyes. Mikoto scanned through the group of man of their faces. Snickers and grins on their lips as they looked to her with confidence as they stopped at the entrance of the park, just before the plaza. Mikoto rose an eyebrow when a men with a cigarette between his lips stood forward from the group. Beside him was a muscular men, taller than the rest of the group and the person beside him.

"Have at her Hyujino. Show her the might of your karate. And... Beat. Her. Good." the leader, Mikoto presumed, said gleefully and licked his lips in pure cockiness.

"No worries Brother. She'll suffer crippled on her knees and elbows." the muscular men in his white-robes smirked. Mikoto noticed that he was wearing a black-belt, mostly likely trying to show-off with his school's name with style.

Mikoto smiled wryly and stood up, laying her staff on the bench before approaching Hyujino. The two stopped within ten meters apart from each other. Hyujino faced her with a confident grin as he went into his karate stance. Mikoto stood there with her feet firmly on the ground and smiled.

"May we have a good duel." Mikoto said and bowed, but Hyujino did not abide his manners with a bow returned.

Instead, Hyujino quickly lunged himself towards Mikoto, throwing a straight punch at her face as she leaned back upright. As Mikoto stood, she smoothly weaved around his punch and rose her elbow to block the oncoming punch at her ribs. Hyujino gasped and flinched a little, his knuckles felt like punching a steel wall from her blocking elbow. But he did not relent in his attack and instead, he turned his body in a full-circle and threw a backhand directly to the side of her hip as he crouched.

Mikoto quickly turned towards the oncoming backhand and lifted her knee. Plummeting her knee down directly at Hyujino's forearm near the anchor of his elbow before hitting her. Hyujino screamed as her knees sharply compressed his muscles, rebounding his arm back as vibrations swam through his arm.

Humiliation swirled in him and swept his muscled-legs at her back. Mikoto noticed the rise of his shoulders and used the back her elbow, smashing directly as his temple. Hyujino fell to the side as his leg weakly tried to hit her. Mikoto leapt and pummelled her heels at his sweeping thigh before his leg hit the ground. He whimpered as her heels dug in mercilessly into his thigh just as he hit the ground. His muscles compressed forcefully and blocked the flow of his blood and shook with pain, like daggers stabbed into his thighs.

"For a men that knows karate, flexibility is important alongside its strength." Mikoto chided sagely and stepped back off him.

Hyujino grasped at his thighs, blood returning but the stinging and numbing pain still imprinted into his memory. He grunted and then roared furiously as he stood up and throw his arms around her. Mikoto quickly shot her knuckles in an uppercut, directly hitting at his throat before his arms were around her. Hyujino gasped and staggered back as his throat burned briefly, air shooting out of his lungs too quickly. Dropping to his knees as his throat clamped tightly, air blocked from going into his lungs.

Mikoto watched as he shakily put his hands to his neck, eyes widening with fear. She stood in front of him, palms opened to the front of her waist. With a gentle breath sucked in, she slowly rose her palms wide and over her shoulders. Then she suddenly slammed her palms to the sides his throat.

A loud slap echoed along with Hyujino giving out one, last, whimpering gasp as his head shot up. His eyes widened with shock as he looked to her gentle, calming eyes. Mikoto smiled as his breathing was normal, he was heaving heavy breaths but she wasn't going to let him stay awake. With her palms near his neck, she curled her fingers into her palms, and placed her thumbs at the back of neck, near the arch of his shoulders.

"Sleep. You will need it." Mikoto said and smiled, pressing her thumbs into him before a word could come out of his mouth.

Hyujino eyes rolled back as his eyelids shut, his hands fell to the side and dropped to the ground with a thud. Mikoto watched him breath and fell unconscious, thankful she was able to remedy him and quickly be done with the fight. She sighed and put her hands on her hips. She knew it was a waste of time, but she might as well be done with it before they return again to pester her.

"Let it go you impudent wench!" grunted a man to the side of her.

"It belongs to her!" a womanly voice yelled.

Mikoto quickly turned to look at the bench, where she put her staff on. A woman grasped her hands at the golden staff, while the men pulled her shirt and raised his hand above him. Mikoto dashed and plunged her elbow at the back of his spine. The man gasped and dropped to his knees, allowing Mikoto to wrap an arm around his neck.

"Woah there!" Mikoto turned her head to the group of man that were running to her, but stopped as they eyed the men at her stranglehold.

"I wouldn't come any closer." Mikoto warned and tightened her arm around the struggling men, his hands shakily and numbly tried to pry her off with fail.

The eight man started to retreat quickly, stopping to the side of the unconscious men on the ground. Mikoto relented and loosen her grip, but kept him wrapped to her. His breathing heavy and raspy as he shook.

"Now, I promise to let him off. If, you take that unconscious men and leave the plaza. You have five seconds to do so." Mikoto smiled and started tightening her arm around the men's neck before he could let out a word.

His loud gasps and chokes as well his hands flailing and clawing to pry her arm off, warned them. The eight man quickly dragged the fallen men with them, scampering away with sweaty faces as they backed away from the plaza and stop at the entrance of the plaza. Dropping on their knees and bottoms as they breathe heavily with their suits in a dishevelled state, their shades slanted.

Mikoto chuckled, "Well, it seems your 'off'." she unwrapped her arm and quickly grabbed at the collar of his shirt. She flung her arm over her, throwing the men towards the group of panting man. He yelled as he collapsed over the three of them. The men that was thrown by her, quickly got off, his face fumed as he turned to her.

"How dare you humiliate me! I! King Jougumata!" he roared with spit splattering out of his mouth.

Mikoto smiled, which made Jougumata twitch his eyes and lips turned into a frown, "You!... will pay for this... High Monk." he hissed venomously, pointing a finger at her.

Mikoto shook her head with a sigh and folded her hand at her back. She looked up and watched the leader of the group leave, fuming and yelling at his own man, kicking them as they got up. They left with him and dragged Hyujino along. Once they were out of sight, Mikoto sighed as she placed her hands on her hips. She knew that they'll be persistent just as their messenger had been to her.

"So... that's what he meant by danger I guess..." A women behind her said.

Mikoto gave a soft smile as she turned around to meet the women. The women's violet-eyes gazed upon Mikoto with her lips in a small smile. Mikoto realised that the women didn't look as frightened, shaken or even delicate, standing firmly the women in front her. The women tilted her head with a quizzed look, until she realised and gasped as she quickly handed the staff out to her.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't stealing it!" the women bowed, head turned down.

Mikoto startled at her sudden apology. She wasn't worried about her staff compared to the women. Then she chuckled softly, and took the staff with one hand and put her other hand cupped to the women's chin. Mikoto tenderly turned her head up to look at her violet-eyes. She broadly smiled at her, which made the women blush a pink hue on her cheeks.

"Mikoto knows... Please, stand up. There's no need for you to bow." Mikoto said and let her hand down from the women.

The women stared for a moment with awe, then she straightened her back upright and smiled shyly to Mikoto. Mikoto smiled back and chuckled softly as the women began to smile broadly, hands fidgeting. The women then cleared her throat shyly, prompting Mikoto to gaze gently at her.

"So... Are you... Erm..." the women began, her violet-eyes showed difficulty in saying her words out of her mouth.

Mikoto warmly smiled to her and as she opened her mouth, a loud growl echoed. The women looked to her with her palms cupped to her cheeks, blushing furiously. While Mikoto blushed a pink and chuckled wryly with a hand scratching to the back of her head. It seemed that both of them were hungry as another loud growl, roared at their stomachs. The two giggled shyly and turned their head down slightly in embarrassment.

Mikoto cleared her throat and looked to her with a soft gaze, "Erm... Would it be fine if I take you to eat with me?" she asked and warmly offered her hand to the women.

The women looked to Mikoto with hesitation, suspicions showed in her violet-eyes but as she stared at Mikoto's eyes. Mikoto's gaze was gentle and serene, her lips in a catlike grin. The women tilted her head for a short moment, contemplating. Then, she looked to Mikoto with a pleasant smile as her hand clasped over to Mikoto's. Mikoto noticed the women's hesitation, thinking that she should ask. But before she could ask, another loud growl echoed. The women stifled her laugh along with Mikoto.

"Sorry. Would it be alright if I we eat ramen?" Mikoto inquired as she looked to the women with eager eyes.

The women smiled broadly, "Yes please." she politely answered.

Mikoto suddenly pulled the women with her out of the plaza, "I know a place that cooks great ramen!" she said excitedly as the women followed behind her.

The women lightly giggled as she was dragged along Mikoto, feeling somewhat earnest to eat together. Yet the women's suspicions against Mikoto dropped, the lithe hand grasped at her was gentle and caring despite how hurried Mikoto was.

**x0x0x0x|x0x0x0x|x0x0x0x**

Time passed into the night as the two, Mikoto and the violet-eyed women were at a ramen stall. The two were happy, except that the women Mikoto had dragged was staring at her in awe and shock. Mikoto had emptied 5 bowls, including the women's who ate half the ramen.

The women was actually happy and comfortable to where she sat beside Mikoto. Watching Mikoto eat with delight and eagerness made the women smile. Though, they have yet to introduce each other. It was only polite to wait and let Mikoto finish before the women began her introduction. The women took a sip of her drink, finishing what's left in the cup.

As she turned her head, she stifled her laugh, looking at Mikoto's cheeks, chin and lips, smudged with left overs. Instinctively, the women picked up a 'tissue' beside her cup and wiped the chunks of food on Mikoto's face. Mikoto was a little surprised at first, but she allowed the women to do so. Mikoto turned her head to the women, she noticed those violet-eyes had soften and those lips turned into gentle smile. Mikoto smiled as a fuzzy feeling swam in her chest.

As the women finished cleaning Mikoto's face, she suddenly realised what she had done. The women looked to Mikoto, who was smiling at her, she blushed furiously and pulled her hand back on her lap with a startle.

"Sorry... I-Er..." the women stuttered shyly and embarrassingly, knowing that she was just a stranger to Mikoto.

Mikoto chuckled, "It's fine. I love it. Thank you." she said cheerily, warming and cheering the women up.

As the women shyly looked to Mikoto and smiled, "So... I'm Mai. Mai Tokiha." she suddenly began, still too shy and embarrassed to say anything else, yet there was something sweet fluttering in her chest.

Mikoto rose an eyebrow, then she chuckled warmly, "I'm Mikoto. Thank you, for your magic hand, and the staff too." she answered, earning her a soft giggle from Mai.

"I don't think they are magic." Mai softly smiled to Mikoto, she became flushed when her hand was lifted and kissed to Mikoto's lips. She was supposed to feel repulsed or invaded, yet she didn't. Making herself wonder as she had never felt an attraction towards any women, not even her best friend.

"Hmhm... Then perhaps I'd like to know how you got that paper." Mikoto chuckled, flustering Mai as she watched those violet-eyes turned wide at the 'tissue'.

"Oh my goodness! I'm sorry! I thought it was tissue!" Mai hurriedly looked around for a proper tissue, realising that had used the paper her little brother had given to her.

Instead of Mai looking for one, Mikoto pulled both of Mai's hand to a stop, just before she could dig inside her pockets. Gently and softly, Mikoto pulled Mai's hand to her cheeks, cupping her cheeks in reflex. Mai flushed a bright red, but she didn't pull away and let her hands stay at Mikoto's cheeks. Mai couldn't help but want to rub her palms to Mikoto's smooth cheeks. Mai refused however, thinking that she might have gone too far with her action. She looked to Mikoto, smiling at her and realised that her fingers were intertwined with Mikoto.

"Mai's hands are really warm... They're very lovely." Mikoto purred as Mai's palm lightly brush her cheeks.

Mai softly giggled, even though she was flushed. She simply felt right at place with Mikoto, but is it just awe or obligation she wondered. Mai knew that Mikoto is her benefactor, but between what she felt and of the request, frightened her. Mai might either love Mikoto with her own will, or just love her voluntarily. The very thought made her frown and upset, unaware that she visibly showed her expression.

Mikoto noticed the sudden change in Mai's expression. Mikoto believed that Mai must have felt guilty because she has a boyfriend. Even though Mikoto had evidently witnessed an amazing punch from Mai's fury. Hesitantly, Mikoto pulled Mai's hand down from her cheeks, missing the contact already but she had to release Mai's hands too. Bravely, Mikoto smiled softly and moved her own hands over to Mai's cheeks.

Mai startled when two palms rested on her cheeks. She looked to Mikoto who was smiling at her. Mai was taller by just a head from Mikoto, as the arms were fully stretched. Somehow, Mai just wanted to lean into the touch, but she resisted. Instead, she rose her hands slowly and covered over the hands on her cheeks.

"Smile. It's not lovely when Mai's upset." Mikoto's soothing soft voice reached into Mai's ears.

Mai immediately smiled as those words tickled her ears. It was a tone that was full of care and worry. The very thought of it made her wonder if she was rebounding to Mikoto from her ex-boyfriend. Mai didn't want that, it felt so shameful of her and she knows that she will hurt Mikoto in some way.

Mai's thoughts were stripped away when a gentle thumb rubbed her cheeks. She sighed contently and leaned forward to Mikoto, fingers slipping into the back of her hair. Mikoto mentally jumped in joy as she felt the silky strands of orange-hair tickled her fingers. Before she could touch and feel more of it, an abrupt cough snapped the two out of their dreamlike haze.

"Ahem!... We are closing down. Sorry and Thank you for your eating here. Please come back again." the employee said, enjoying the sight of the two, but he didn't want to get fired by his employer. Picking up the bowls and cups as well as the money that was on the table from those two. He quickly turned and left them, knowing he had just interrupted an intimate moment between the two.

As the employee left, the two turned and looked to each other, their faces within a few inches apart. There was strong temptation for the two to kiss, but both had to part in their small magic moment. Mikoto hesitantly released Mai, while Mai missed the closeness as she slowly leaned back. Their distance too, made them feel heavy and slightly hollow, but they turned to each other with a smile. Hiding their quiet displeasure.

"Do-... Do you mind if we..." Mai's voice was desperate to stay with her a little longer, even though she was trying to hide her desperation.

Mikoto glanced onto Mai's hands on her lap, balling into fists as she grabbed on her skirt. Mikoto wanted to put her hands there, to calm those lovely hands. She just couldn't, knowing that she'll separate Mai's feelings with her boyfriend and hers. Mikoto felt a slight pang and tear as she remembered of her own request. At this, Mikoto wanted to sigh as she herself was torn between forcing Mai into becoming her 'wife', or retreat her request and let Mai free with her boyfriend, at the cost of her life and kin be in danger.

The long silence was itching on Mai's worry, looking to Mikoto and noticed the frown on Mikoto's expression. Mai thought she must have sounded too invasive or wanting against Mikoto. Mai shook her head and perhaps she should just hear out Mikoto's request. Mai sulked at her seat and believed that it was unlikely Mikoto would love a women or a girl.

A small unwanted sob escaped Mai's lips. Mikoto worriedly looked to Mai. Mai's head was hung down, her body trembled and her hands gripped at her skirt, almost tearing them. Mikoto quickly put a hand over Mai's. The touch comforted and stopped Mai from trembling. Carefully Mikoto stood and took Mai's hand.

"Let's... take a walk." Mikoto said with a small smile, she has to let Mai know of her request and allow her to choose. Even if Mai denied her request, she couldn't let Mai go and willed herself to protect Mai. Knowing full well that she will have her heart-broken.

Mai heard and felt the hesitation in Mikoto's voice, despite it sounded normal. Mai stood and didn't realise the hand on hers. She relaxed and released her skirt, her heart sinking as it was perhaps time to hear out the request. Mai nodded her head lightly, allowing Mikoto to guide her and leave the ramen stall.

A heavy air surrounded the silent two, walking beside each other as their hands clasped together. Both feeling dreadful and hopeful at the same time as they held hands, unaware they were squeezing their hands.

* * *

Author's:- Hello! First of all, I deeply, deeply! Apologise to every martial arts enthusiasts. I really like martial arts, but mostly the choreography and enjoy watching them. So, I added a warning right at the beginning out of worry and concern. Not too sure if I should put it on all chapters but might as well. The other thing is that, I wanted to write action settings in such a way that avoids the feel of being dragged the long way. I kept it direct, and tried to imagine it in my head how the outcome and resulting consequence might be. I am not a martial art practitioner but a person hat really enjoys the spectacle and art with respect. That done, the drama was a little harder for me. I wanted that fragile growing bond in the story. I have my doubts, but I still enjoyed writing them. Bye! Bye! Enjoy what you will at your own will, within reason and respect.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:- I do not claim nor own anything. ****All rights are reserved to their respective owners and no copyright infringement ****was ****intended. ****This fiction is for pure ****entertainment**** only and not for commercial purposes.**

**Warning:- Any actions, stunts or other choreographs depicted in the story, are entirely fictional. The choreographs are based on the author's creative mind and imagination. Please do not inflict harm or self-harm based on this fictional action sets and stunts. Thank you and Sorry.**

* * *

The silent night stirred a soothing air, comforting the two, Mai and Mikoto. They were slowly becoming aware of their hands, dearly and tenderly holding on to each other. Stalling for time and incredibly uncomfortable when it came to the moment of the request. As though they were strangled by an invisible pressure when they mentioned or motioned towards it.

Mikoto felt it too, although compared to her experience in combat and constant self-guard, this was entirely of a different matter. Because Mai was important to Mikoto. Mikoto doesn't understand it herself, but she knows that she couldn't bear it when Mai was conflicted. Or was it that Mikoto wanted to see that warm smile and powerful violet-eyes. She does not know, only that she will surely not see those wonderful eyes and lips ever again should see even mention her request. That frightens Mikoto to no end and she was just a stranger and a brief friend to Mai with the least amount of hope.

Mai on the other hand, felt utterly ashamed of herself. Her own emotions had gotten the better of herself. Mai likes Mikoto, absurdly more so than when she had first met Tate Yuuichi. Mai had dated Yuuichi before but only once. She had confessed that she couldn't find it in her to love him but just as a friend. That made him persistent to convert her, as he waited at her workplace and somehow convinced her to go out with him with the help of Mai's colleagues. Mai reminded him that they will go out as friends, while Yuuichi claimed that they were couples, despite Mai's strong and gentle protest.

Suddenly, a bell chimed three times in quick succession behind their backs. Mikoto swiftly pulled a distracted Mai towards her before a group of four bikers sped past them.

"Sorry! Gotta' go fast!" yelled one biker as they rode past them.

The two females blinked as the group of bikers disappeared into a corner. Mikoto had an arm wrapped behind Mai's back, while Mai's hands were on Mikoto's shoulder. As they turned to look at each other, they realise how close they are, but they didn't let go or pull away. Instead they warmly wrapped themselves closer. Mikoto's hands were now behind Mai's back and wary of her staff from touching Mai. While Mai had slipped her hands around to the back Mikoto's neck.

"Sorry." Mai looked to Mikoto who was softly smiling at her.

Mikoto chuckled, "I'm sorry too." she said with a soft tone of disappointment.

"Am I bothersome?" Mai gently pulled away from Mikoto, but she stopped as Mikoto's hand hesitantly pat at her back.

"Nope." Mikoto gently lay her head beneath Mai's chin, "I like this. Sorry I'm being rude and invasive." she was then gently pulled by Mai and permissibly lay her head on to Mai's chest.

"No. I'm sorry too… because I like this too." Mai kept her hand to the back of Mikoto's head and lowered her chin on top of Mikoto.

They were contented as their bodies warm up to the touch. Hands resting upon each other's back as their pulses slowed down. Soft breathes as their chests rise and fall, lightly brushing their bodies closer and apart in rhythm. Loud thumping heartbeats that reached up to their ears as they remained quiet. They love this moment as they lose their sense of doubt within them, and no one else would do except for only them. Until Mai yawned as softly as she could, but Mikoto heard it and chuckled as they gently pull apart.

"It's late isn't it?" Mikoto kept a hand to Mai's arm as she looked up to Mai.

Mai nodded tiredly, "I had a long day and woke up early just to-…" her lips shut tight with a frown on her face, memories of her recent break-up surged into her.

Mikoto gently took one of Mai's hand, "It must have been bad. Then let Mikoto speak her request. I don't want Mai to fall tired because of selfish me." she said and earned a shocked look from Mai.

"I'm so sorry. I don't mean to be rude and hurry you because of me." Mai apologised with a disappointed and embarrassed look.

Mikoto chuckled, "Anyway, would you like to sit down? Or should I start and keep it short?" she inquired with a concerned look, clearly seeing the heavy eyelids on Mai.

Mai thought for a moment, "I'd like it short. I don't have a home to stay, and I need to look for an inn to sleep." she answered with an apologetic expression.

Mikoto nodded, "I had spoken of my request to your brother for his opinion. Don't worry, he didn't have to do anything as much as it has to do with you. Mikoto will not take away what is important to Akira." she earnestly said as Mai threw a cautious look on her for a brief moment.

"Will you be my wife? Please, tell me whether you will or will not. I won't go against you, I promise." Mikoto firmly said, but her expression was heavy and guilt-ridden.

Mai took a moment to look at Mikoto. It was bordering between doubt, guilt and regret as Mai read Mikoto's expression. Was Mikoto afraid of what she asked of Mai? Was Mikoto guilty of something and hid it by being tied with Mai? Or was Mikoto regretting Mai becoming her wife? Mai does not know and instead she thought of what it would be like to be a wife to Mikoto.

Mai wasn't the type to fantasize, but she admired how genuine most wives felt being with their loved ones. This was no different and she had felt the genuine love and feeling since they met. Mai was sure and it was more than she had felt with Yuuichi. Sure, Mai and Mikoto were strangers, but Mai does not believe Mikoto to be a brief friend. Mai was however fearful of herself, as she was either being obligating or willing towards Mikoto. Like most couples that were either engaged or married, end up divorced because they were forced or pressured by circumstances.

And back at the plaza, Mai admired Mikoto's courage. Mai was watching and hidding amongst the cluster of trees and bushes around the plaza nearest to the bench where Mikoto had sat. When Mikoto stood from the bench, Mai felt that Mikoto was facing alone against a horde and Mikoto seemed to have had experienced this countless of times. Restless shoulders, sturdy back, feet that seemed to dig into the ground, all of that could delicately snap if for one moment of weakness is shown.

And yet, Mikoto had not turned her head to look back and instead, she firmly looked at her opponents. She was shorter than amongst her opponents, she was bare of any weaponry, yet she easily took down a man larger and buffer than her. Mai was in awe of Mikoto's mastery when she fought. Until Mai caught the leader sneakily creeping around Mikoto during the fight, aiming for the staff on the bench. From that onwards, she felt genuine feelings with Mikoto just as she had with Natsuki and Takumi. The only difference was that Mai was attracted to Mikoto and really wants to be by Mikoto's side. To bring ease, love and strength as Mikoto stood whatever trials that Mai could see in Mikoto's hardened yet serene, scarred golden-eyes.

"I'm willing to be your wife." Mai took Mikoto's hand and looked to Mikoto with firm eyes.

"But please Mikoto…" Mai gently placed a kiss on Mikoto's hand "It may be too much. But let's treat each other slowly and be true to each other, little by little. I don't want ourselves to feel trapped by status, titles and such. Let's get to know each other as ourselves… Okay? I promised my brother that I will trust you."

Mikoto realised she was holding her breath and hastily said, "Ar-Are you sure?… Your brother cherishes you very dearly. Mikoto cherishes Mai's own will equally and accepts whatever Mai decides." Mikoto had a doubtful look in her eyes, her hope was raising unsteadily and fragilely.

Mai smiled as she heard the caring and nervous tone in Mikoto's voice, despite sounding panicked and doubtful. Gently Mai reclined her hands from Mikoto's and took Mikoto's jaws. Mai then leaned down and softly kissed Mikoto on the lips. Mikoto was so shocked that her hands immediately loses strength, her staff dropped to the floor. She was kissed for the first time and it was so warm, soft and hypnotising that she hesitantly but wantonly returned the kiss. This surprised Mai as Mikoto's lips were smooth, sweet and small on her own lips. It felt so right and so guiltily-wanting, that Mai threw out the fact she kissed a girl, not a women.

No sounds or moans elicited from their throats, as they took quiet pleasure in simply feeling their lips together. Neither had kissed a gender of their equivalent and were fearful of pressing further intimacy than this. It was a long while until they were breathless. The two parted with their lips making a soft sound, flavours and textures of their lips embedded into their memories. Their hands slipped over to each other and twined their fingers. Eyes locked onto each other with a soft compassion that sent mysterious jolts, filled with incredible warmth through their bodies. There was also a small tinge of fear behind their eyes, but with a gentle squeeze from their hands. Their fears were drawn away, although not gone there was a sign of bravery in their eyes.

"I promise to tell you why Mikoto chose this request, Mai." Mikoto said with certainty holding up Mai's hand and kissing on the top of them.

Mai pleasantly smiled and nodded, "It's a late night and I want to look for work. But I promise, I will be with you to the best of my abilities. Where-" her lips were sealed by a finger on her lips.

"I'm sorry Mai. But you have to come with me, to let them witness you." Mikoto said with a slight disgust, both on herself and the nobles she had convinced.

Mai put a hand to Mikoto's cheek, "It's okay… I trust you… But if I fall asleep then, please wake me however you can." she sheepishly smiled and rub her thumb on Mikoto's cheek.

Mikoto softly smiled and kissed Mai's palm, "Let's sleep first. It is tomorrow they will come and wait." she said as she took her staff from the floor.

"You're… going with me… and sleeping with me?" Mai asked, a bit embarrassed and shy.

Mikoto tilted her with a thoughtful look, then she chuckled, "I'm afraid so. I don't have a lot on me but just to eat and sleep."

Mai widened her eyes as she realised something. With an apologetic grin to Mikoto, Mai pulled out her wallet. As Mai dug through her wallet, it was empty of any money. She sighed with great dismay and fell on her knees. Mikoto watched Mai fell and put her hands on her face. Mikoto could have guessed that Mai intended to sleep in a room apart from Mikoto. Mai's intention was not offending to Mikoto as it was simply polite and secure, as they don't know each other as much to begin with. Still, Mikoto would not like for Mai to sleep alone outside, cold and possibly sick. So with a hand on Mai's shoulder, Mikoto looked to her with sympathetic eyes, her hands drop from her face.

"Let me help you get a bed." Mikoto said as she slipped her hand to Mai's cheek.

Mai blushed, "They will know we're not related." she stated with a slight disappointment.

Mikoto rubbed her thumb over Mai's cheek a few time before she pulled away. Mai watched Mikoto curiously as the staff Mikoto had been holding split in half. There was a hidden compartment in it, and out came it was a pair of onyx rings. Mikoto knelt beside Mai as the rings were on her palms, her split-staff beside her on the floor. As Mai looked closely at the pair of onyx rings shown to her. Both were simple looking rings, yet there was an air of mystery around them. Mai was curious and puzzled about them.

Before Mai could ask, Mikoto answered, "After I helped you and your brother, I didn't report to the nobles that I was helping you. I was careless and they issued an elimination both on you and your brother." Mai creased her brows with her lips pressed to the side in a thoughtful look.

"I had tried to convince them that you and him are ordinary people with no intentions to usurp them. But they are overly paranoid, not because of Mai but Mikoto." Mikoto wryly smiled as Mai gave her a quizzed look.

"I've been known to cause trouble… a lot of trouble. I have places they want but can't touch or reach. But I am not at the same level of nobility as they are. So they thought that you were one amongst Mikoto's." Mikoto sighed with relief, relieving a few secrets out of her chest. Mai giggled lightly, which Mikoto found it odd in a serious situation.

"It's okay Mikoto." Mai gently cupped her hands to Mikoto's hands. Mikoto raised an eyebrow with a quizzed look.

"Let's talk more about that at a better time. Tell me what does the ring do and relates us?" Mai softly smiled and gently squeezed Mikoto's hands.

Mikoto blushed a light pink hue on her cheeks and cleared her throat, "Sorry… I got too far. Anyway, the rings are made from a trusted friend of mine. It is supposed to… 'activate'? When you wear them on the ring finger." as she finished explaining that and tried a ring on her own finger. Mikoto was confused and clueless as the ring fit loosely around her ring finger and inactive of any signs of event.

"May I try it on?" Mai sheepishly inquired as a pink blush paint on her cheeks. Mikoto chuckled and pulled out the loose onyx ring on hers. Instead of giving it to Mai, Mikoto cupped Mai's hand and looked to Mai with a cheeky grin.

"May I, love?" Mikoto asked in a husky, yet playful tone. Mai tilted her head with an amused smile on her face, but she was gushing inside as her stomach does inane flops.

"S-sure lo-love…" Mai stuttered and bit her tongue, she tried too hard to play back. Mikoto giggled and pecked her lips to Mai, who is now pouting and blushing.

"We-… we might have to work on that." Mai whispered shyly, as she was giddy and full of fluttering warmth inside her. Mikoto chuckled and gently, lovingly slipped the ring in Mai's ring finger.

"Is it uncomfortable?" Mikoto asked in concern as the ring fit well in Mai's ring finger. Mikoto felt sceptical despite what she had said of her trusted friend. Mai smiled and pecked her lips to Mikoto's placing a hand on her cheek.

"I'm fine." Mai replied with a genuine warm tone. Infectiously Mikoto smiled back and slipped the other ring in her own ring finger. Mai quickly yet gently stopped her.

"Please, allow me. Dear love." Mai gave a brief, soft kiss to Mikoto's lips. As she pulled away, she smiled amusedly as Mikoto blushed a furious red with a giddy smile on her lips, tilting her head to the side.

Mai gently slipped the ring in Mikoto's ring finger, fearful that the ring may be smaller in size, as hers was slightly bigger. With a relieved sigh from both of them, the rings fit well and didn't scrape on their fingers, as the material of the ring was very hard and sharp yet light. Again, there was not a sign of any event coming from the rings.

"Was there something else we should have done?" Mai curiously looked at her ring. Whilst Mikoto cupped her chin in a contemplative thought.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I know much except for my friend." Mikoto sighed in defeat with her hand scratching at the back of her head. Mai took Mikoto's hand and smiled tiredly.

"Let's leave it at that. I'm very tired." Mai gave an apologetic grin. Mikoto nodded and pecked her lips to Mai's.

"There's an inn nearby, will you be alright for a short walk?" Mikoto had quickly combined her ignored staff and stood with a hand offered to Mai. Mai blinked in awe and was mystified as it only took a blink for Mikoto to finish.

"Mai?" Mikoto called worriedly, startling Mai as Mikoto offered a soft smile as Mai stared at her with embarrassment.

Mai shyly took Mikoto's offering hand, "You don't mind if I'm not taking a shower, do you?" Mai sheepishly giggled and stood with Mikoto's gentle strength.

Mikoto shook her head as she suppressed from chuckling, "That is alright. But brush your teeth and wash your face." Mikoto poked a finger to Mai's cheek as she chided playfully. Mai giggled and sneaked a quick kiss to Mikoto's finger.

"Yes dear~." Mai chimed as Mikoto shook her head in an amusement.

Mai twined her fingers with Mikoto, as they began to walk towards the opposite corner, where the group of bikers went. In their silence, they felt strange and attracted to each other. Yet they can't help but find it exciting, and most certainly nerving as their emotions and feelings were held high. That was until Mai caught onto something and peck her lips to Mikoto. Startling Mikoto as she looked to Mai with her brows arched up.

"You should brush and wash too dear~."

* * *

Author's:- Hello! It's been a really long while, but I'll talk about that later. I've read my previous stories, and to my shock, I have absolutely the poorest range and variety in vocabulary and diction. Words that put a bit more power and emphasis on a paragraph can help a lot, as it deduces the feel of it being read tediously or repetitively. Couple that along with dementia and my short-term memory, its a total disaster when I try to use bigger and fitting words to shorten the paragraphs the best I can. It is a writer's duty and responsibility so… I'm lacking in that, but I'm not backing out. Anyway that said, my parents are with me. So they'll most likely keep me busy. When I can, I'll sneak in a few paragraphs for story as best as I can. Bye! Bye! For now. Enjoy what you will at your own will, within reason and respect.


End file.
